Matrimonio por conveniencia
by Ivett71
Summary: Una historia alterna, una boda ¿sin amor? Lee y averigua
1. Chapter 1

MATRIMONIO POR CONVENIENCIA CAPÍTULO I

Rose Mary de Andley esperaba con ilusión la llegada de su tercer hijo, lo sabía, se había arriesgado, pero era tanta su ilusión de que su tercer hijo, al fin fuera una niña, que había decidido correl el riesgo, quería mucho a sus hijos: Albert de 10 años y Anthony de 7, ambos rubios y de ojos azules como su padre: William Andley, anhelaba tanto tener una compañera, había tardado mucho tiempo en volver a embarazarse, sabía que William, en su gran amor por ella, había hecho hasta lo imposible porque no se embarazara de nuevo, ya que el doctor había dicho que arriesgaría no sólo su salud, sino también su vida. Su embrarazo había sido delicado, todo el tiempo se la había pasado en reposo pero hoy se había decidido a levantarse, mirar por la ventana, su bello jardín y ver correr a sus adorados hijos, se imaginaba el momento en que su pequeña corriera al igual que ellos por toda la casa, si, tenía que ser una niña juguetona y alegre.

William Andley se hallaba preocupado, sabía que su esposa no debía embarazarse nuevamente, pues su salud estaba en riesgo y él la amaba tanto, ¿en qué momento se había descuidado? No quería perderla, él le había dicho que estaba feliz con sus dos hijos, sólo quería que su esposa viviera, no le importaba nada más; recordaba cuando se habían casado, tal vez, por un compromiso que habían hecho los padres de ambos, pero él la había amado desde el momento en que la vio, sabía que Rose Mary también lo amaba, se habían enamorado, ¡no, no podría vivir sin ella!

Un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era ella, su Rose Mary, el momento tan temido por él y deseado por ella, había llegado, presuroso corrió a su encuentro.

- Amor, ¿estás bien? - le habló con todo el amor y la dulzura que tenía para ella, tratando de esconder su preocupación, la cargó y la llevó a la cama con sumo cuidado -

- William, mi bebé nacerá, prométeme, que la cuidarás si me pasa algo - dijo con una angustia y pesar infinitos, quería estar con su hija, porque estaba segura que sería una niña -

- Rose, cariño, no te pasará nada, anda acuéstate, el doctor ya viene, anda.

- Prométemelo William, dime que cuidarás a mi pequeña Candy

- ¿Candy? - La miró sorprendido, mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas -

- Si, William, mi bebé es niña, y se llamará Candy, anda prométeme que la cuidarás si me pasa algo, yo quería estar con ella, pero siento que me voy, aaggh,- el dolor se hacía insoportable cada vez más - trae a nuestros hijos, quiero verlos quiero verlos, necesito despedirme de ellos

- No te pasará nada amor

- Traelos, por favor, dile a la nana Mary que me los traiga.

- Como digas amor

William Andley salió inmediatamente en busca de sus hijos, no quería perder ni un momento de estar en la compañía de Rose Mary, había mandado llamar hace mucho al doctor Leonard Sullivan, para que atendiera a su esposa en la casa, tal como había hecho con Albert y Anthony y como se acostumbraba en la época con las familias de alta alcurnia.

- Nana Mary, por favor, traiga rápidamente a Albert y Anthony

- Si, señor, enseguida.

Él regresó al lado de su esposa, el doctor ya estaba con ella, las dos enfermeras preparaban todo, mientras que Sullivan daba un chequeo a Rose Mary, William se acercó a su esposa y volvió a tomar sus manos, no deseaba separarse de ella

- Amor, ¿dónde están los niños?- dijo ella con impaciencia -

- Ya vienen, tranquila

- Señor Andley, por favor, espere afuera

- Doctor, por favor, sálvela, haga lo que sea.

- Señor, por favor, es mejor que salga un momento, está muy nervioso.

- No...

-- Nathaly, una de las enfermeras, lo levantó, separándolo suavemente y llevándolo fuera de la habitación. En ese momento sus dos pequeños llegaron

- Papá, ¿pasa algo? - preguntó el pequeño Albert, algo inquieto, él había visto como la salud de su madre había desmejorado-.

- Nada alarmante, Albert, sólo que mami, está teniendo a su hermanita

- Yuupi, quiero verla - gritó emocionado el pequeño Anthony.

- Aún no Anthony, espera.

El llanto del bebé llegó hasta ellos, William tomó de la mano a sus pequeños y entró rápidamente a la habitación, mientras sus hijos, entraban llenos de alegría, él sentía que el corazón le latía rápidamente, temía que pasara algo.

- Albert, Anthony, mis niños vengan

La dulce voz de su esposa, le había devuelto el alma al cuerpo, se acercó a ella, la vió tan delicada, abrazaba con fuerza a su bebé con un brazo, mientras que con el otro, lo hacía con Albert y Anthony

- Mis niños, los quiero tanto, (les da un beso en la frente), cuiden mucho a su hermanita, a Candy(lo dice, mientras les enseña a la bebé).

- Mami, es hermosa, nosotros la cuidaremos siempre ¿verdad Anthony?

- Claro que si mami, pero tú la cuidarás como lo hiciste con nosotros mami, ella te va a adorar.

- Cariño, amor, cuidala tú también, te amo, no lo olvides (toma la mano de su esposo, le da un suave beso en los labios).

- Mi cielo, ya estás bien, ambos la cuidaremos.

Lentamente, el brazo de Rose Mary se deja caer, una de las enfermeras en un acto reflejo toma entre sus manos a la pequeña, mientras que se escucha el grito desgarrador de William Andley

- Noooo, Rose, amor, noooo - lágrimas abundantes fluyen libremente -

Se abrazó a su cuerpo, no era cierto, no podía ser cierto, el doctor trataba de separarlo de su esposa, pero él se resistía.

- Rose, amor, despierta

- Señor Andley, vamos venga, ya no hay nada que hacer, su esposa ha muerto

- Noo, noo

- Señor, sus hijos lo necesitan, está la bebé

La enfermera se acerca con la bebé, y se la acerca a William.

- Nooo, alejénla de mi, ella fue la culpable de esto, doctor, le pedí que la salvara a ella, quería a mi esposa.

- Señor Andley hice todo lo que pude, la señora dijo que quería tener a la bebé, pensamos que todo estaba bien, reaccionó bien, piense en sus hijos, en esa bebé.

- Llevénsela, no quiero verla, dejénme solo con Rose Mary.

Albert y Anthony lloraban en silencio, se acercaron a su madre, la cubrieron de besos en señal de despedida, el doctor y la enfermera salían con la pequeña, mientras el doctor daba la mala noticia sobre el fallecimiento de la Señora Andley, Nathalie, la enfermera pensaba: ¿De qué le servía a esa pequeña haber nacido dentro de una de las familias más poderosas de Escocia? Lo tendría todo, pero su madre había muerto, sin que ella la conociera y su padre la había rechazado, sin querer derramó unas lágrimas por la pequeña, ¿qué destino le esperaba a esa inocente niña?

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

Nathalie Coleman, la enfermera sostenía entre sus brazos a la pequeña, tratando inúltimente de que su llanto cesara, tal pareciera que la pequeña presentía que su madre se había ido.

En ese momento, Elroy Andley llega a la Mansión, el caos que hay en ella, le pone sobreaviso, tiene un mal presentimiento, así que se apresura a llegar a la habitación de Rose Mary y su hijo William.

Al llegar a la habitación su sorpresa es mayúscula, cuando ve a una completa extraña cargando a un bebé ¿qué es lo que ocurre? ¿dónde está su hijo?

La voz autoritaria de Elroy Andley saca de sus pensamientos a la enfermera, a la vez que la llena de un temor muy grande.

- ¿Quién es usted, dónde está los señores Andley? - preguntó exaltada la señora Elroy

- Disculpe señora, pero hará que la niña llore aún más - la enfermera trató de ser lo más prudente que pudo, y controlar el miedo que la presencia de la señora Elroy le causaba

- Usted no tiene que decirme cómo debo hablar, yo soy Elroy Andley y exijo saber dónde están mi hijo y mi nuera. - con voz alterada -

- Señora Andley - dijo una sorprendida y apesumbrada Nathalie - siento informarle que la señora Andley acaba de fallecer, el señor Andley está con ella, no quiere separarse y la pequeña lo necesita

- La pequeña...

- Sí señora, ella es la bebé de la señora Andley

Elroy no la dejó terminar y se apresuró a la habitación que la pareja compartía, el ver cómo William abrazaba desesperadamente a su esposa, le desgarró el corazón, pero debía hacerlo entrar en razón, no se podía quedar ahí

- William

- Madre, - sin voltear a verla y con una profunda tristeza - mi Rose, se ha ido, me ha dejado solo,- su voz se quebraba por el llanto, pero aún así seguía aferrado al cuerpo de su mujer.

- Vamos William, ven, tienes a tus hijos, Albert, Anthony y a la pequeña - diciendo esto, lo tomaba de los brazos y poco a poco lo iba separando de Rose Mary

- ¡NOOOOO!, ella no, por su culpa, fue su culpa- dijo enmedio del llanto

- ¿Quién William, de quién es la culpa?

El doctor Leonard que seguía ahí, empezó a explicarle la situación tan delicada que acababa de pasar.

- Me temo Mi Lady, que el señor Andley culpa a la pequeña de la pérdida de su esposa.

- Pero William ¿cómo es posible que pienses eso? Si ella es un angelito

- No lo es.

Las horas que siguieron fueron muy dolorosas para todos, los padres de Rose Mary habían llegado y lloraban la pérdida de su hija, ellos intentaron llevarse a Albert y Anthony dejando en casa a la pequeña Candy, pero los niños se habían opuesto

- ¿A dónde nos llevas abuela? - preguntó Albert algo temeroso, en ese momento, él no quería salir de su casa, sentía que tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermana.

- Van a pasar una temporada con nosotros tú y Anthony - habló conciliadoramente Sofía de Wellington, la abuela materna.

- No, yo no iré a ningún lado, menos si tengo que dejar a mi hermanita, mamá dijo que la cuidáramos, ¿cierto Anthony?

- Cierto, Candy nos necesita y no le vamos a fallar a mamá - secundó Anthony a su hermano mayor.

- Ella estará bien, se quedará con su padre y su abuela Elroy la cuidará - trató de persuadirlos.

. Pero papá no la quiere cerca, y nosotros no podemos dejarla sola- Albert habló con tristeza, al recordar las palabras que su padre le había dirigido a su hermana y sentía que a sus abuelos maternos tampoco les agradaba Candy, no, él no podía dejar sola a su hermanita.

- Vamos Albert...

- Dije que no

Elroy entra a la habitación del pequeño Albert y oye la discusión

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- No pasa nada Elroy, es sólo que queremos llevarnos una temporada a Albert y Anthony, pero Albert no quiere ir

- Si él no quiere ir, no irá, ya está grandecito para decidir lo que quiere hacer - en realidad a Elroy le enorgullecía lo que había escuchado en labios de Albert, se quedaría a cuidar a su hermanita.

Una voz a espaldas de ellos, llamó su atención

- Ninguno de mis hijos saldrá de esta casa - dijo decidido William - nadie se llevará a nadie

- Pero William, tú necesitas descansar, estar a solas. - replicó Sofía

- Yo no necesito nada, mis hijios se quedan conmigo

- ¿Y... ella? - insistió la abuela materna

- Ella también se queda conmigo, soy su padre.

Los días pasaron Elroy se había preocupado por buscarle una nodriza a la pequeña, para que la alimentara, se había valido de la enfermera Nathalie, claro, después de haber comprobado que había estudiado en la escuela de enfermería "Florence Nightingale", aunque el desapego de William con su hija era evidente, ella confiaba que sólo sería por unos días en lo que asimilaba la muerte de su esposa.

CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS

Ese hermoso día de mayo de 1903, Candy, se encontraba jugando feliz en el jardín con Dorothy y otras pequeñas que tenían más o menos su edad, hijas de las personas que trabajaban en su casa, pero esa alegría no duró mucho.

- Candy ¿qué haces? - preguntó enfadado William Andley

- Papi, papi, estoy jugando con mis amiguitas - respondió alegremente Candy

William se acercó a su pequeña hija y cargándola, la alejó del grupo de niñas que estaban jugando con ella. Candy se puso a llorar, mientras a gritos le pedía a su padre que la dejara jugar.

- Papi, bájame, quiero jugar, -al mismo tiempo pataleaba e intentaba bajarse, estaba haciendo un pequeño berrinche

Al llegar a la habitación de Candy, su padre la bajó, la puso boca abajo sobre sus piernas y le dio unas nalgadas al tiempo que le decía:

- Tú no tienes que jugar con esas niñas, debes estar en tu habitacion hasta que yo llegue, ¿has entendido? De castigo hoy no comerás postre y la nana Mary hizo tu postre favorito

- Papi ya no me pegues, me duele mucho - suplicó la pequeña

- Mejor que te duela, así aprenderás a obedecerme y a no hacerme ningún berrinche. Y si quieres hablar conmigo, será sólo para pedirme perdón y decir que ya te portarás bien.

Sin más la acuesta en la cama y sale de la habitación, dejando a Candy en un mar de lágrimas, la nana se acerca a ella

- Mi niña ¿qué pasa?

- Nana- se abraza fuertemente a ella - mi pa pá me pe gó, me due le - dice entre sollozos - no quie re que jue gue.

- Vamos pequeña, ven seca esas lágrimas, todo estará bien - la nana Mary la abraza con toda la ternura que es capaz, no entiende como William Andley puede tratar mal a esa pequeña.

- Nana Mary, quiero ver a papá, ¿me llevas con él?

La nana asiente y tomándola de la mano la lleva hacia el despacho donde está su padre

- toc, toc Señor ¿puedo pasar?

- ¿Qué se te ofrece Mary?

- La niña quiere hablar con usted

- Que pase ella sola, tú vete a tus deberes

- Sí señor

Candy entra con miedo a ver a su padre

- Papi

- Dime que quieres

- Papi yo.... quiero pedirte perdón por haberme portado mal, no lo vuelvo a hacer

- Veo que has reconocido tu falta, eso me alegra, pero sigues castigada, no comerás postre, cuando lo sirvan, tú dirás que no quieres y te irás a tu habitación ¿entendido?

- Si papá

Después de haber comido, Candy se retira a su habitación, no quiere que su padre se enfade más, Albert y Anthony se extrañan de que ella no come el postre que tanto le gusta, sospechan que algo pasó, pero nadie les ha dicho nada.

El fin de semana en que Albert y Anthony descansan de la escuela, a Anthony se le ocurre decirle a su hermana que jugara con él, no le gustaba verla encerrada en su habitación, Candy se pone contenta, a ella no le importa ensuciarse su hermoso vestido de seda rosa, ¡jugar con su hermano Anthony!, era lo mejor que le podía pasar, pronto se les unió Albert, aunque ya era un joven de quince años, le gustaba estar con sus hermanos, se los había llevado cerca del río, los tres hermanos habían corrido durante toda la tarde, estaban agotados, sucios pero felices, así habían llegado a la Mansión, su padre ya los estaba esperando en el jardín.

- ¿Dónde estaban sin mi permiso? - pregunta muy enojado

- Lo siento padre, yo tuve la idea de llevarlos cerca del río- se disculpa Albert

- Albert, te consideraba más sensato, ¿qué dirá Machel cuando se entere?

- Machel lo comprenderá

- Luego hablo contigo, ve a tu habitación, ¿y tú Anthony, qué tienes que decir?

- Papá, yo sólo quería jugar con Candy, no me gusta verla encerrada

- Ella no es un niño, Anthony, debe comportarse de otra manera y sólo debe salir de su habitación cuando yo se lo indique.

- ¡No se me hace justo! - exclama Anthony exaltado

- Aqui sólo yo, decido lo que es justo. Vete - se dirige a Candy a quien ve con demasiado enojo - Veo que no has entendido ¿verdad? Te gusta desobedecerme

- ¡NO papi, por favor! - retrocede asustada al ver la furia en su padre.

William la lleva casi a rastras a su habitación una vez ahí, le pega, esta vez con el cinturón, después llama a la Nana.

- Mary, dele un baño a Candy, hoy no saldrá de la habitación, le traerás la cena, y paritr de mañana, tendrá una institutriz que le enseñe a leer y a escribir, también vendrán maestros para que aprenda a tocar el piano, bordar, hablar francés, te iré diciendo poco a poco quienes son, ¿has escuchado?

- Sí señor

- Bien, me retiro

- Ven aquí mi niña, ¿qué hiciste para que tu padre hiciera esto?

- Nana, sólo estaba jugando con mis hermanos, ¿por qué me pegó?

La nana Mary empieza a desvestirla con sumo cuidado, teme lastimarla, igual hace cuando la baña, le cura las heridas y se queda con ella.

Mientras tanto en el despacho, William habla con Albert

- Papá, no sé por qué tratas tan mal a mi hermana, entiende que es una niña pequeña, tiene que jugar, a mamá le hubera gustado mucho que ella jugara, que corriera por toda la casa, eso hacíamos Anthony y yo.

- ¡No metas a tu madre en esto!, la educación de Candy es mi responsabilidad, y tú deberías comportarte, ya tienes una prometida

- Machel entenderá que quise jugar con mi hermanita, no hay nada de malo en eso, pero tú te ensañas con ella, ¿hasta cuándo padre?

- Yo sólo educo a mi hija como debe ser.

- ¡Pues no estoy de acuerdo! - alza la voz.

- ¡Basta Albert, no te permito que cuestiones la forma en que educo a tu hermana!

- ¡Y yo no quiero que la limites tanto!, por Dios, padre, apenas tiene cinco años y tú pretendes que se comporte como si fuera mayor.

- Debe aprender a comportarse, es una niña, no es como ustedes, ella está expuesta a más peligros.

- Creo que exageras, mejor me retiro, la iré a ver.

- No irás, ella está castigada y tú y Anthony la consienten mucho.

Albert sale muy disgustado, y desobedeciendo a su padre, va a la habitación de Candy, quien se ha quedado profundamente dormida, al pie de ella está la nana.

- Nana..

- Ya está mejor Albert, le he puesto unos ungüentos para que no le duela tanto.

- No entiendo a mi padre, nana, no sé porqué le exige tanto.

- Pequeño, tu padre la quiere, pero yo creo que tiene miedo.

- ¿Pero esa es la forma de quererla? Sigo sin entender. ¿Y miedo a qué?

- A perderla.

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

Los días pasaron y las clases para Candy habían empezado, Sarah Sullivan era la encargada de enseñarle a leer y escribir, Desireé Bardot le enseñaría francés, muy pronto todo su día estaba ocupado, pero mientras Miss Sullivan era condescendiente con la pequeña, Mademoiselle Bardot no le tenía mucho afecto, ya que pensaba que Candy era una chica caprichosa y consentida, por lo que la trataba mal.

Cierto día, cuando Candy tomaba sus clases de francés, oyó las voces de su padre y su abuela, como era su costumbre, ella siempre salia a recibirlo, algo que le agradaba a su padre, enseguida se paró e intentó correr hacia ellos, pero Mademoiselle Bardot se lo impidió.

- Detente, ¿a dónde crees que vas? - preguntó Mademoiselle, muy enojada

- Voy con mi papá - dijo Candy tímidamente, ella le daba miedo.

- Por supuesto que no, estamos en una clase, y una señorita no debe salir corriendo.

- Pero Miss Sullivan me deja..

- Yo no soy Miss Sullivan, he dicho que te sientes, AHORA - gritó exasperada Mademoiselle

- Pero mi papá...

- ¡Qué niña tan desdobediente eres! -Al tiempo que decía eso, tomó una vara y le pegó en las manos.

Mientras tanto en la sala de la Mansión, William Andley se hallaba sorprendido de que su hija no bajara corriendo a recibirlo, y más porque iba acompañado de su madre y sabía que Candy adoraba a su abuela; así que decidió subir junto con Elroy a la habitación de Candy, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio lo que estaba sucediendo, esa institutriz le estaba pegando a su hija, ¿quién se creía que era? Sin poder soportarlo William Andley gritó:

- ¿Qué hace, con qué derecho le pega a mi hija? - su voz se oía furiosa

- Señor Andley, su hija estaba desobedeciéndome, quiso salir corriendo y dejar sus deberes a medias.

-¡Por supuesto que quería salir corriendo, he llegado yo, su padre, y es lo que siempre hace! ¿Acaso mi hija no puede ver a su padre?

- Se, señor Andley, por supuesto pero....

-¡Pero nada, tome sus cosas, y váyase ahora mismo de mi casa!

Elroy Andley se encontraba abrazando a Candy, complacida ante la reacción de su hijo, la pequeña se aferraba a su abrazo, mientras lloraba inconsolablemente. Finalmente Mademoiselle Bardot habló.

- ¡Bien! Me iré, no encontrará a nadie como yo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Ah, lo reconoce...

- Pero qué impertinencia, por supuesto que no encontraré a alguien tan mala como usted, váyase pronto y no le daré ninguna recomendación; Mary, venga.

- Si señor

- Dígale a George que liquide a esta señorita

- Enseguida Milord

Mary se retira, está contenta de que al fin esa señorita se vaya, William abraza a su hija y la sienta sobre su regazo

- Dime mi niña, qué te hacía esa mujer.

- Papi, me estaba pegando, no quiso que fuera a verte, dijo que una señorita no debe correr- ella hunde su cara en el pecho de su padre sollozando, hasta que se queda dormida en sus brazos.

- Oh William, qué hermoso de tu parte defender a tu hija.

- Después de todo, es mi hija y de Rose...

- Y se parece tanto a ella

- Por eso, madre, tengo que protegerla de todo y no permitiré que alguien extraño la lastime.

- Pero a veces tú lo haces

- Yo debo educar y cuidar a mi hija como mejor me parece madre.

- Eres muy esdtricto con ella, William.

- Tú también lo fuiste con Janice y conmigo madre además lo hago por su bien, debe aprender a comportarse como una niña, no imitar a sus hermanos.

- Entonces visita a tus amigos que tengan hijas, porque entre sus hermanos y los hijos de Janice, querrá jugar como ellos.

- Stear yArchie son más tranquilos que Albert y Anthony, hace unos días se la llevaron al río, no pensaron que le podía ocurrir algo.

-Hijo estás exagerando, sabes que sus hermanos la cuidan, además la adoran y les pone triste el que tú no la dejes jugar.

¡Por supuesto que juega! Mira a tu alrededor, tiene muchas muñecas.

- Pero no tiene con quien jugar.

- Madre- después de un suspiro-, está bien, visitaré a mis amigos para que conozca a otras niñas.

- Gracias hijo, ahora dame a mi nieta que la voy a poner cómoda en su cama

- Pero si en mis brazos está bien.

- William- dice Elroy con mucha seriedad.

- Está bien madre- resignado.

Una semana después, Elroy y William Andley hacían visitas de cortesía a unos amigos suyos: los Britter que tenían una hija llamada Anny, enseguida simpatizaron, a Sir William le agradó que Anny luciera como una pequeña dama, así que él pensó que era una buena influencia para su hija, de ahí visitaron a los O'Brien, su hija: Patty, un poco más perspicaz e inquieta que Anny.

Finalmente visitaron a Phillipe y Stephanie Grandchester y Wellngton - Phillipe, hermano menor del Duque Richard Grandchester y segundo en sucesión, Stephanie prima hermana de Rose Mary de Andley, a quienes desde la muerte de Rose Mary no han visto- ellos tienen una hija: Vivian

- Mi querido William, tanto tiempo sin verte - lo saluda cariñosamente Stephanie-.

- Bien gracias William; Elroy, que alegría tenerla en casa, siéntense por favor, enseguida viene Phillipe.

- Buen día Stephanie, también me da gusto verte

- Que niña tan linda ¿es tu hija?

- Así es, es mi hija Candy Rose Mary.

- Se parece mucho a ella.

- Candy saluda a tu tía.

- Buenos días tía, es un placer conocerla. - Hace una venia-

- Pero qué niña tan educada, también para mí es un placer, pequeña.

En ese momento entranPhillipe y la pequeña Vivian.

- Buen día Mi Lady- le besa la mano- William, qué gusto volver a verte; ella es nuestra hija Vivian.

- Siempre tan amable y caballeroso Phillipe, qué linda hija tienen - responde Elroy al saludo.

- Phillipe, a mi también me da gusto volver a verte, te presento a mi hija Candy Rose Mary.

- Candy saluda a tu tío y a tu prima.

- Encantada de conocerlos tío, Vivian.

- A mi también me da gusto conocerte, papá...

- SI Vivian puedes llevar a Candy a jugar contigo.

Así Candy y Vvivian se dirigen a jugar, mientras los adultos platican y toman té.

- ¿A qué quieres jugar Candy?

- No lo sé, Vivian

- ¿qué juegas en tu casa?

- Con mis muñecas, cuando tengo tiempo.

- ¿Cuándo tienes tiempo? ¿Qué haces?

- Papá me tiene institutrices casi todo el día.

- Mmmm, así que casi no juegas, pero no te preocupes conmigo jugarás mucho ya lo verás.

Desde ese día Vivian ayudaba a Candy a jugar, subir árboles y cabalgar a horcajadas, claro, siempre y cuando el tío William no lo supiera.

Continuará

Claridad, Machel, , Nikkita22, Krikaesav,Abril Mdch, Elyszha, Coneja, Tamborsita333, Cecy Grandchester, chicas muchas gracias por leer y seguirme en esta historia diferente, espero les siga gustando.

Procuraré no tardarme mucho en actualizar, en esta ocasión tuve problemillas con internet por eso la tardanza, les ofrezco una disculpa, nos vemos.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Siete años habían pasado y aunque su padre le había permitido visitar a sus amigas y que éstas a su vez la visitaran, nohabía habido mucho cambio, él seguía siendo estricto con ella, más ahora que era una linda adolescente y le hacía más hincapié en su conducta.

Era el día de la boda de Anthony con Melinda Ferguson y aunque Candy estaba feliz por su hermano, al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de sentir tristeza, se quedaría sola en esa gran mansión con su padre, su hermano Albert se había casado dos años atrás con Machel, tenían un hijo: William Albert y estaba en camino otro.

Ella quería a Machel y Melinda, bueno había aprendido a quererlas, aún recordaba cuando las conoció, sintió que todo su mundo se derrumbaba, que sus hermanos habían dejado de quererla, hasta que su nana le explicó que eran amores diferentes.

Aún así no dejaba de sentirse triste, su padre le había dicho que no estarían más en Escocia, se mudarían a Londres, era un castigo por la desobediencia que había tenido unos días atrás.

*Flash back*

Nana, papá va a tardar en venir ¿verdad?

Si, mi niña, fue a tratar asuntos de negocios y sabes que cuando eso pasa, se tarda, ¿qué piensas hacer mi niña?

Nada nana, sólo era curiosidad.

Candy aprovechó la ausencia de su padre para ir al jardín, había aprendido a trepar árboles con su prima Vivian, y siempre que su padre se ausentaba lo hacía, y ese día no sería la excepción, todos en la casa guardaban ese secreto, pues temían al enojo de William Andley, pero nadie le escuchó llegar.

CANDY – gritó muy enojado el duque de Andley – baja ahora mismo de ese árbol.

Pa pá – tartamudeó nerviosa Candy, y bajó lo más pronto que pudo del árbol, ahora si no se salvaría de un castigo.

Una vez abajo, William Andley miró a su hija con una furia inmensa.

¿Cuántas veces te has subido en ese árbol?

Papá yo…..

No intentes decirme que es la primera vez, porque no te voy a creer. Ahora mismo te llevo a tu habitación y de ahí no saldrás hasta que yo diga.

¡Basta papá!- trató de rebelarse ante su padre- No estaba haciendo nada malo, quería ver…..

La bofetada de parte de su padre no se hizo esperar.

¡Tú a mi me respetas, soy tu padre y harás lo que yo diga! ¿Has entendido?

Si papá – respondió Candy con la vista al suelo, tenía los ojos llorosos, pero no quería que su padre se diera cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar, eso sólo lo enfurecería más.

William tomó con fuerza el brazo de su hija y la llevó hasta su habitación y la encerró.

¡Papá por favor abre la puerta, déjame salir! – pedía desesperadamente Candy.

No saldrás hasta que recapacites sobre lo que hiciste.

Sólo la nana Mary se atrevió a cuestionar el proceder de su padre.

Señor, por favor, la niña no estaba haciendo nada malo

Mary hágase a un lado, ya veo que todos ustedes solapan las travesuras de mi hija y le permiten desobedecerme, pero eso se acabó, nos iremos a Londres.

*Fin de flash back*

Sentada en la iglesia, Candy escuchaba las palabras que el sacerdote dirigía a Anthony y Mely, no podía decirle que la ida a Londres era un castigo, su padre había sido muy claro con ella, sus hermanos no debían saber lo que pasaba y ella seguía temiendo a su padre.

La ceremonia terminó, Candy se acercó a ellos para felicitarlos.

Anthony, Mely, qué alegría me da que se hayan casado, los voy a extrañar mucho.

Pero hermanita si no vamos a vivir tan lejos.

Anthony tiene razón Candy, nos podrás visitar cuando gustes.

Gracias Mely, te quiero mucho.

Candy estás muy rara hoy ¿te pasa algo?

Nada Mely, estoy bien, es sólo que voy a extrañarlos.

Estaremos cerca hermanita, te quiero – le da un tierno beso a su hermana.

Yo también Anthony.

¿Y para el hermano mayor no hay abrazo ni beso?

Albert, sabes que si.

¿Te pasa algo pequeña?

Eh, no nada Albert, es sólo que aún no me acostumbro a que ya no están en casa.

Pero si nos ves seguido – terció Machel.

Si lo sé, pero de todas formas extraño que no estén en la casa.

Candy pronto serás tía otra vez ¿qué te parece?

Me da mucha alegría Machel, William Albert es tan lindo, estoy segura que el otro bebé será igual.

Y dentro de algunos meses, nosotros te haremos tía- dijo muy feliz Anthony

Anthony, si tu padre te oye decir eso a Candy.

No tiene nada de malo Mely.

Unas semanas después Candy se encontraba en Londres, su padre había permitido que la nana Mary y Miss Sullivan estuvieran también con ellos, pero les había advertido que no consentiría una desobediencia más, su doncella sería Dorothy.

Señorita Candy, su padre le manda decir que se tiene que arreglar, porque vienen unas visitas a comer con ustedes.

Gracias Dorothy, me pondré el vestido verde

Le ayudo a arreglarse.

Mientras Dorothy la ayuda a arreglarse, Candy piensa en sus amigas: Anny, Patty y Vivian, ellas están en Londres, aunque se encuentran en un internado, tal vez alguna de ellas irá a visitarla, si al menos eso pasara se sentiría menos sola.

Dorothy ¿sabes quienes son las personas que vienen a la casa?

No lo sé señorita Candy, su padre no ha dicho quienes son, sólo mandó decir que se arreglara y que Mary estuviera al pendiente de lo que se va a servir.

¿Mi nana estará al pendiente de la comida? Deben ser personas muy importantes para que la nana Mary esté a cargo.

Supongo que si señorita, no sabría decirle.

Gracias Dorothy

Ha quedado muy bella señorita, el señor estará muy orgulloso de usted.

¿Tú crees Dorothy?

Por supuesto que si.

Unos toquidos en la puerta, hicieron que se quedaran calladas, era Stuart el mayordomo.

Señorita Candy, el señor manda decir que ya baje al salón.

Enseguida bajo Stuart.

Con su permiso señorita.

Candy baja tratando de adivinar quiénes podrán ser las visitas importantes que tiene su padre como invitados.

Papá ya estoy aquí.

Ven, te presentaré.

Candy sigue a su padre hacia donde se encuentran los invitados.

Ella es mi hija Candy Rose Mary Andley

Es un placer conocerlos. – hace una inclinación

Candy ellos son los duques de Grandchester: Richard y Eleanor.

Mucho gusto Candy, eres una jovencita muy bella.

Gracias señora, es usted muy amable.

Él es nuestro hijo Terry

Mucho gusto Terry

El gusto es mío Candy.

Continuará

Gracias por leer Cherrie SA, Cecy Grandhchester, krikaesav, tamborsita333, Yarda, Elyzha mmm, bueno William Andley es algo estricto, pero recuerden que es un padre de principios de siglo XX.

También agradezco a ustedes chicas que han puesto la historia entre sus favoritos y a las lectoras silenciosas.

En el próximo capítulo habrá más de Terry.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO V

Candy y Terry se quedaron viendo, a ella le había impresionado y mucho ese chico de ojos verdiazules, sentía que no había nada más bello en el mundo, aunque trató de disimularlo, primero porque su padre le diría que era impropia de una señorita tener tales pensamientos, por su parte Terry había quedado prendado de esa bella jovencita de ojos verdes y disimuló todo lo que pudo, hasta que la voz de William Andley los sacó de su ensoñamiento.

Pasen, siéntense, es muy agradable que mi hija los conozca

Y dime Candy, ¿te gusta Londres?

Aún no conozco mucho Londres Mi Lady, recién llegamos.

Vamos Candy no seas tan formal sólo llámame Eleanor.

No sería correcto Mi Lady

Claro que sí, después de todo tú también eres hija de un duque.

Candy mira a su padre, a pesar de lo que le dice Eleanor, ella no está muy convencida de hacerlo, su padre asiente con la cabeza, dando así su consentimiento, gesto que es advertido por el Duque de Grandchester y Terry.

Está bien Eleanor, será como usted guste.

William te debes sentir orgulloso de tu hija, es una señorita muy bien educada.

Gracias Richard, si lo estoy, además así es como debe comportarse una dama.

Y dime Candy ¿vas a algún colegio?

No Terry, tengo una institutriz en casa, Miss Sullivan me enseña todo lo que debo saber. ¿Y tú?

Yo estoy en el Real colegio San Pablo, deberías ir ahí, te gustará

Candy no sabía que responder, porque si decía que deseaba conocer un colegio así, su padre se podría enojar, o tal vez ponerlo triste, después de todo, la nana Mary le había dicho que su padre no deseaba separarse de ella, que temía que algo le pasara, la voz de su nana la salvó de contestar.

Pueden pasar al comedor

Gracias

La comida era suculenta, había de todo, pescado, carne de puerco, ensaladas, cremas, entre otros deliciosos alimentos, después de la comida, pasan al salón y William pide a Candy que toque el piano, ella obedece

Qué bello tocas Candy

Gracias Eleanor

¿Siempre has tocado el piano Candy?

Si duque, mi padre opina que una señorita debe aprender a tocar el piano desde pequeña, así que hizo que una institutriz me enseñara a tocar el piano

Pues lo haces muy bien

Gracias Terry, eres muy amable-dice sonrojada

El tiempo pasa, entre pláticas animadas, y el momento en que los Grandchester se tienen que retirar llega.

Ha sido un honor que aceptaran la invitación

El honor ha sido nuestro William, esperamos verlos la próxima semana por nuestra casa

Estaremos ahí, Richard, te lo prometo, Candy despídete de ellos

Ha sido un placer conocerlos, Mi Lord, Eleanor, Terry.

A mi también deja de decirme Mi Lord, puedes llamarme Richard

Gracias Richard

Nos vemos pronto Candy

Hasta pronto Terry

Será un placer ser tu guía por Londres

Gracias Terry

Una vez en el carruaje

Terry, hijo ¿qué te pareció Candy?

Me parece que es una chica linda, aunque creo es un poco rara

¿Rara? ¿Por qué dices eso?

No sé, sentí que estaba nerviosa

Es lógico Terry, ella estaba acostumbrada a vivir en Escocia, y de pronto se traslada a Londres

¿Y su madre? ¿Por qué no estuvo en la comida?

Hijo, ese detalle se nos olvidó

Dime mamá

La madre de Candy murió al nacer ella, no la conoció, sólo ha convivido con su padre y hermanos

Tal vez por eso estaba nerviosa

Bueno, además Vivian dice que su padre es muy estricto con ella

Yo no vi eso, pero la prima Vivian a veces exagera

En la mansión Andley, Candy ha quedado pensativa, la imagen de Eleanor siendo amable con ella, la ha hecho imaginar cómo sería su madre, con cariño la cuidaría, así que decide preguntarle a su padre, por su madre, aunque un poco nerviosa, baja de su habitación sin que su padre lo autorice y se dirige hacia la biblioteca.

¿Puedo pasar?

¿Qué haces aquí Candy?- pregunta muy serio William

Perdona que te haya desobedecido papá, es que quiero preguntarte algo

¿Y eso es motivo para tu desobediencia?

No, claro que no papá, pero…- responde Candy, mientras baja la cabeza

Bueno, entonces dime qué es lo que quieres

(Un poco animada) Papá, ¿Cómo era mamá?

¿A qué viene eso?

Quiero saber cómo era mamá, qué hacía, ¿me parezco a ella?

¡Basta Candy!, vuelve a tu habitación

Papá por favor, no he visto cuadros de ella, no sé cómo es

¡He dicho que te vayas a tu habitación!

Pero papá, quiero saber…

¡Obedece Candy!- eleva la voz ya enojado

Si papá perdona- responde con miedo y se va a su habitación, aún no sabe qué hizo mal, sólo quería saber de su madre y piensa en Terry, tal vez él se convierta en un amigo, un confidente, con el que pueda hablar, en ese momento su nana entra

Candy, pequeña, ¿qué pasó? Tu padre está hecho una furia, tanto que ha prohibido que cenes

No hice nada, nana, sólo quería saber cómo era mi madre

Pequeña, eso hace que tu padre se ponga triste y enojado al mismo tiempo, la recuerda siempre, la extraña y se enoja porque ya no está

Yo también nana, me siento triste, Vivian, Anny, Patty y hasta Terry tienen mamá, menos yo

¿Terry?, ah, el joven hijo del duque, ¿verdad?

Si nana ese Terry – dice Candy, mientras un leve rubor tiñe sus mejillas

¿Te gusta verdad, mi niña?

¡Ay nana, qué cosas dices!- expresa, mientras juega nerviosamente con sus manos

Sólo digo lo que veo mi niña, y lo que sé es que ese señorito te gustó

Si nana, me gustó y mucho, me encantaron sus ojos, su cabellos, su…

Jajaja, mi niña, todo él

Si nana, todo él

La nana está satisfecha, ha logrado que Candy se sienta feliz y olvide el incidente con su padre, ¡cuánto desearía que el señor William fuera más cariñoso con la pequeña Candy!

Días después William Andley sorprende a todos con una noticia.

Candy, tengo que viajar por un largo tiempo y he decidido que irás al Real Colegio San Pablo

Pero…

Esa decisión la he tomado, porque sé que sin mi presencia, Mary y Miss Sullivan no te disciplinan, ya hablé con la Superiora del colegio y le he dado órdenes estrictas de tenerte vigilada

Papá, te prometo que me portaré bien, pero déjame con mi nana

¿Cuándo dejarás de cuestionar mis órdenes Candy?

No es esa mi intención papá, pero en el colegio no conozco a nadie

Por supuesto que si, están Vivian, Anny y Patty, pasado mañana estarás en el colegio

Si papá

Continuará


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO VI

William llevó a Candy al Real Colegio San Pablo, ahí fueron recibidos por la Hermana Grace.

Buenos días Conde de Andley

Buen día Hermana Grace, esta es mi hija Candy

Buen día Hermana Grace, es un placer conocerla, y es un honor estudiar en este Colegio

Como le dije antes Hermana, mi hija es algo rebelde, por lo que le pido que la disciplina con ella sea estricta y no dude en emplear el castigo que usted crea pertinente.

Entiendo Conde de Andley, y no se preocupe que su hija estará en buenas manos, ahora los dejo solos un momento, para que puedan despedirse

Gracias Hermana Grace

La Hermana Grace sale dejando a William y a Candy solos.

Papá ¿por qué has dicho que soy rebelde?

Porque nunca me obedeces Candy, y siempre me cuestionas

Siempre te he obedecido papá, hago lo que tú me dices- expresa Candy, dejando fluir una lágrima.

No siempre lo has hecho, ¿recuerdas el motivo por el que estamos en Londres?

Sssi

Dime cuál fue

Me encontraste arriba de un árbol-baja un poco la mirada

Y yo te había dicho que estuvieras en tu habitación

Pero no había nada malo en eso- insiste

Tú todo lo ves tan sencillo ¿te has puesto a pensar lo que hubiera sucedido si te caes de ese árbol?-le habla de forma severa

No papá, no había pensado en eso.-habla tímidamente

Por supuesto que no pensaste, eres una inconsciente

Perdóname papá, por favor, te prometí que no volvería a hacerlo

Me desobedeciste, no creo en tus promesas, por eso decidí enviarte a este colegio, espero te sepas comportar

Lo haré papá, no te daré ningún disgusto- Candy abraza a su padre mientras suaves lágrimas le fluyen.

Bien, es hora de irme, nos veremos pronto Candy.- se despide fríamente

Si papá- lo ve partir con tristeza

Minutos después, Candy es conducida a su habitación por la Hermana Margaret

Esta es tu habitación Candy, en cuanto te instales, me buscas y te diré las reglas del Colegio, por el momento tienes una hora de descanso

Gracias Hermana Margaret

Candy se queda sola, empieza a llorar, tiene miedo, nunca antes ha salido de su casa, no sabe que esperan los demás de ella, mientras piensa, unos leves toquidos se dejan escuchar

Adelante

¡Candy! Pero qué sorpresa que estés aquí

Vivian, me alegra tanto verte- dice mientras corre a abrazar a su amiga.

¿Qué pasa Candy, por qué lloras?

Tengo miedo Vivian, papá me ha enviado al colegio como castigo

No tienes nada que temer Candy, no, mientras yo esté aquí, además también están Anny y Patty

¿Ellas? Bueno si, papá me dijo algo, pero creí que lo decía para que me animara a venir

Tu papá no mentiría en algo así Candy, me parece que no es su estilo, aunque es muy estricto, ven, te mostraré la escuela, tenemos una hora, ah y no debes hablar por los pasillos o te regañarán.

Gracias Vivian, contigo aquí me siento más segura, por cierto ¿qué es Terry tuyo?

¿Terry?

Lo conocí hace poco, fue con sus padres los Duques de Grandchester a visitarnos cuando llegamos a Londres

¿Así que conociste a mi primo?

¿Tu primo?

Si Candy, Terry es mi primo, así como tú también lo eres, mmmm, eso sería lindo

¿Qué sería lindo Vivian?

Nada, nada Candy, no me hagas caso, por cierto, él también estudia aquí

¿En serio? Pensé que este era el colegio de puras señoritas.

No Candy, es el mismo, sólo que nos dividen y no podemos hablar con ellos, los vemos en misa solamente, pero una se da ideas para verlos y hablarles

Vivian, y si te descubren

No temas Candy, no me descubrirán, mira ahí están Anny y Patty, vayamos con ellas

Hola Anny, Patty

Hola Vivian, ¡Candy pero qué sorpresa, que gusto que estés con nosotras! –exclama Anny

Le estoy mostrando a Candy el Colegio, vayamos al bosquecito

Si vamos, es hermoso estar ahí –secunda Patty

De tanto que hablan del bosquecito ya me dieron ganas de estar ahí

Te encantará, ya verás

Minutos después, las cuatro se encontraban en un bello lugar desde el cual se podía ver parte de la ciudad.

Esto parece una colina-dice Candy entusiasmada

¿Te gusta?-pregunta Vivian

Me encanta Vivian es muy lindo ¿siempre vienen?

No, no siempre, si la Hermana Grace nos descubre, nos puede castigar- comenta Anny sonriendo ante su travesura

Por eso nos cuidamos-completa Patty

Pe pe ro si sus padres se enteran, si las castigan, ¿qué pasará? -Pregunta Candy asustada

Vamos prima, no pasará nada, te prometo que el tío William no se enterará.

¿De verdad? Papá se entera de todo, Vivian si le dan queja de mí, me encerrará para siempre.

Oh vamos primita no seas miedosa

Tranquila Candy, no creo que tu papá sea un ogro, es lógico que nos regañen

No conoces a mi papá Anny

Pero no nos descubrirán, confía en nosotras

Está bien Patty, no sentiré miedo

Los días pasan y a Candy se le pasa el miedo inicial y arriesgándose ha ido sin sus amigas a la colina, cierto día, ve a Terry

Ho, hola, ¿eres Terry verdad?

Hola si soy yo, tú eres Candy, qué gusto volver a verte

Gracias

No sabía que estudiaras aquí

No lo hacía, papá me envió hace unas semanas

¿Te gusta el colegio?

Si, me encanta, y me gusta venir aquí

Ya veo, no te da miedo que te descubran

Al principio si, pero ahora no, he sido cuidadosa, no creo que me descubran

¿Y qué te parece si nos vemos aquí todos los días?

¿Hablas en serio? El corazón de Candy late apresuradamente

Por supuesto que si, entonces ¿qué dices?-le toma las manos

Si, si quiero

Y así, Candy y Terry se ven a diario en la colina

CONTINUARÁ


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

Aunque los encuentros entre Candy y Terry eran seguidos, éstos casi no hablaban ya que, Candy se ponía muy nerviosa y no sólo por estar en la presencia de Terry, sino porque tenía miedo que alguien la fuera a descubrir en ese lugar prohibido para los alumnos y lo que era peor, platicando con un varón, así que ya no sólo era el temor a una cosa sino a dos, y si le decían a su padre, no quería pensar en las consecuencias que esto le traería; pero al mismo tiempo no le importaba, era feliz de estar con Terry, se había enamorado de él desde la primera vez que lo vio, se preguntaba si él sentía lo mismo, aunque no se atrevía a preguntarle, además que diría de ella si lo hacía, prefería estar a su lado esos pocos momentos juntos, y este día no sería la excepción.

Hola Candy, me alegra que hayas regresado

Ho ho la Terry, me gusta venir aquí, me recuerda un poco a Escocia

¿Extrañas Escocia?

Si, mucho

Es natural Candy, acabas de llegar a Londres y toda tu vida has estado allá, ¿y aquí cómo te has sentido?

Para serte sincera me he sentido rara, extraña por….

Caaaaandy – grita Anny lo más fuerte que puede- viene alguien apúrate, vamos

Ssi, disculpa Terry tengo que irme, nos vemos pronto-sale corriendo en dirección a Anny.

Si Candy que estés bien

Terry se vuelve a sentar en el pasto, no quiere asistir a clases, en cambio se queda pensando que Candy le agrada pero hay cosas que aún no comprende de ella, siente que él platica más que ella cuando se ven, tal vez la ponga nerviosa.

… No, qué arrogante eres Grandchester, ni que le gustaras, a lo mejor teme que la Hermana Grey nos descubra, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

¿Crees conocerla bien?

Perdona, eh- se le queda viendo a la persona que le hizo la pregunta-

A Candy, bueno más bien a la "Condesita"

No entiendo su pregunta señorita…

Elisa, Elisa Legan, si, digo que si crees conocerla bien, la "Condesita" no habla con todos, supongo que tú eres uno de los pocos con quien habla, ha de ser porque eres el hijo de un Duque, ella se cree Condesa

¿Se cree Condesa?- alzando una ceja

Siempre ha sido así

Señorita, ella es una Condesa, con su permiso, me retiro.

Terry se va y Elisa se queda llena de coraje, aún recuerda cuando quiso hablar con Candy

**Flash Back**

Hola Candy

Hola, perdón señorita ¿la conozco?

Por supuesto que me conoces, me llamo Elisa Legan, vivía en Escocia hasta hace dos años que nos venimos, nos conocimos ahí cuando éramos más chicas.

No recuerdo eso, ¿Elisa verdad?

Si, Elisa, vamos no finjas que no me conoces – dice muy molesta

No recuerdo eso

Caaandy, aquí estás, vámonos, las clases van a empezar – Vivian la toma de la mano y se van.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Pero que ni crea esa estúpida, que me quitará a Terry, él es mío, sólo mío- dice mientras se cruza de brazos y un brillo maligno sale de sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación Terry piensa en lo dicho por Elisa

… Tú eres uno de los pocos con quien habla, ha de ser porque eres el hijo de un Duque: ¿Será posible que Candy sea así? Aunque realmente no la ha visto hablar con los demás alumnos, pero podría deberse a que ella es tímida ¿o no? Ya lo averiguaría, como que se llamaba Terry Grandchester.

En la habitación de las chicas

Vamos Candy, anda dinos ¿te gusta mi primo?

Vivian por Dios, qué cosas dices- se ruboriza

Creo que si le gusta Vivian, se puso colorada – dice Patty

Chicas por favor, ya dejen en paz a Candy, no ven que la avergüenzan, y más nos damos cuenta que le gusta Terry

No me ayudes tanto Anny

Jajajaja – estallan todas en risas

Por cierto Candy, ¿qué hacías con Elisa?

¿Elisa?

Si, Candy, la chica con la que estabas hablando

A, ella dice que la conozco, pero la verdad no me acuerdo, sólo sé que en Escocia, las conocí a ustedes

¿Te dijo que la conociste allá?

Si, pero…

Mmmm, ¿cuándo la habrás conocido?

Necesito recordar, se me hace extraño, ustedes saben que papá, sólo me ha dejado estar con ustedes, y hasta ahora me dejó estudiar en el colegio

Eso lo sabemos, pero si es raro que Elisa insista en que te conoce

Anny, ¿sería en tu casa donde la conocí?

No creo Candy, mis padres no los frecuentan, bueno tú sabes que ellos viajan mucho, por eso estoy aquí

¿Y contigo Patty?

No recuerdo, alguna vez los señores Legan fueron a la casa, pero Elisa no estaba con ellos, así que en casa no fue

Vamos Candy, ya después recordarás, no tiene tanta importancia, lo que sí es importante es que te gusta mi primo

Vivian

Está bien Candy, no te lo diré pero es cierto, te gusta y estoy segura que a él le gustas tú

¿Crees que le guste?, no creo Vivian, a él le gusta una chica más linda que yo

¿Y quién dice que no eres linda?

Yo, Vivian

Por supuesto que eres linda y de que le gustas, le gustas

La noche va cayendo y la Madre Superiora ha dado la orden de que todos se duerman y estén en sus habitaciones, Candy sueña con Terry, en que la quiere, y Terry piensa en Candy, cómo le gustaría que ella fuera su prometida, aunque la voz de Elisa le hace dudar, ¿Será Candy capaz de hablar sólo con los de su misma posición social?

Pero dos sombras siniestras se encuentran en la noche a mitad del colegio, ¿qué tramarán ese par de sombras?¿quienes serán?

Continuará

Amigas, gracias por leer este capítulo, y les pido disculpas por tardarme tanto, nos vemos pronto, que estén bien.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

Los días pasaban aparentemente tranquilos, Candy estaba feliz de estar en el colegio y aunque no hablaba mucho con Terry, a pesar de que lo veía casi a diario, él la ponía nerviosa, le gustaba, pero al mismo tiempo temía que alguien descubriera su secreto, ¡si su padre se enterara, seguro la mataría! Sólo confiaba en sus amigas, ellas la habían descubierto pero no dirían nada, el bello atardecer que estaba admirando, la hizo decidirse a ir a la colina que tanto le gustaba, le diría a Vivian, Anny y Patty que la acompañaran.

Anda prima, ven conmigo a la colina, la tarde es maravillosa – suplicó una vez más Candy

No, Candy entiéndeme por favor, hoy me siento sumamente agotada, si quieres ir, ve, ¿quién te lo impide? O ve y dile a las otras chicas

Dime Vivian ¿te hice algo? – pregunta algo preocupada y un poco triste ante la negativa de su prima de acompañarla, pues Vivian nunca le ha negado nada

No prima, no lo tomes así, sabes que te quiero mucho ¿verdad? Es sólo que hoy me siento algo indispuesta, no te pongas así, anda ve, la tarde está hermosa y me gustaría compartirla contigo, pero tengo jaqueca y necesito descansar.

Está bien Vivian, le diré a las chicas, espero que te mejores pronto

Gracias Candy, nos vemos.

Vivian se acuesta, en verdad no es que se sienta muy mal, si tiene dolor de cabeza, pero desea tanto que su prima sea más independiente y que no tema a nada, sabe que no será tan fácil lograrlo, después de todo, su tío William la tiene bastante controlada y Candy le teme, no se le enfrentará nunca.

Mientras tanto, Candy busca a Anny y a Patty, espera que ellas si puedan ir a la colina para disfrutar la tarde, así que toca en la puerta de Anny.

Anny ¿puedo entrar?

Pasa Candy, estoy algo atareada, me atrasé en algunas tareas y la hermana Claire me dijo que debía entregárselas esta tarde o mi calificación se verá afectada y no deseo eso

Entiendo Anny

¿Deseabas algo Candy?

Quería que fuéramos a la colina, pero será otro día, hoy mejor termina, la hermana Claire es muy estricta y no quiero que te regañen por mi culpa, termina, iré a ver a Patty

¿No te enteraste? Patty no se encuentra en el colegio, su padre vino a buscarla

¿Le pasó algo a su papá?

No, él está bien, pero como va a estar sólo unos días en Londres y viene su abuela, decidió que la pasarían con Patty, así que pidieron un permiso especial

Ah, bueno, entonces nos vemos luego

Candy está triste, tiene muchas ganas de ir a la colina, admirar el atardecer y tal vez, verlo a él, pero no se atreve a ir sola ¿y si la descubren? Le dirían a su papá y no quiere enterarse de lo que va a pasar, se encuentra indecisa.

Vamos Candy, no pasará nada, ya has ido muchas veces, y será sólo un ratito – se dice para sí misma.

Tomando una decisión y venciendo sus miedos, Candy decide ir a la colina, durante el camino, va pensando en si encontrará a Terry, si esta vez podrá hablarle sin tartamudear tanto, va tan abstraída que no se da cuenta que alguien la va siguiendo, hasta que se le ponen enfrente

¿A dónde vas preciosa?

Le pregunta una voz desconocida para ella, al elevar su rostro se encuentra con unos ojos castaños que la ven con algo de maldad y le da miedo, sólo logra balbucear

Yo, yo,.. disculpa, ¿me dejas pasar?

¿Y a dónde quieres ir?

P por favor, déjame pasar… eh

Neil, Neil Legan preciosa, no es necesario que pases para que veas a un hombre, para eso estoy yo

N no sé a que te refieres, sólo quería caminar, hasta luego-

Candy intenta alejarse de ese sujeto, pero él la toma por los brazos y la sujeta fuerte, haciendo que Candy sienta más miedo

¿A dónde crees que vas? Te crees muy lista y sientes que no valgo nada para ti ¿no es así?

Suél ta me, de ja me ir, no sé de que me hablas

De que tú y tu familia siempre nos han visto como si fuéramos indignos de hablar con ustedes, ¡no eres mejor que yo!

Ni siquiera los conozco, déjame ir, ¡auxilio, por favor!- grita Candy desesperada y lamentándose por haber ido sola hacia el bosque

¿Qué pasa aquí?- la voz de una de las hermanas hace que Neil suelte a Candy

No pasa nada hermana, sólo estaba abrazando a mi novia

¿Novia? Señorita Andley ¿qué sucede aquí?

No lo sé hermana Grace, yo no lo conozco, ni siquiera sé de que habla, y yo no tengo novio

Eso ya lo averiguaremos, por lo pronto, se le avisará a su padre de este incidente

No, por favor hermana Grace, yo no hice nada malo- las lágrimas fluyen abundantemente, Candy no puede creer lo que acaba de pasar, ¿Quién es ese sujeto, cómo se atreve a decir que es su novia si ni siquiera lo conoce? ¿Cómo va a reaccionar su padre? Siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda- Hermana sólo quería dar un paseo, quería disfrutar una tarde como esta.

La seguirá disfrutando en su habitación señorita Andley, y en cuanto a usted señor Legan tendrá que explicarme que hace del lado del dormitorio de las chicas y en que momento, usted y la señorita Andley han empezado ese noviazgo

Por supuesto hermana Grace, la "señorita Andley" se hace la ofendida cuando nos hemos visto aquí todos los días ¿verdad "amor"?

No es cierto, eso es mentira, nunca en mi vida lo he visto, por favor hermana

Silencio

La hermana Grace conduce a Candy hacia su habitación mientras otra de las hermanas lleva a Neil a la suya, Candy se siente devastada, ¡cómo se le fue a ocurrir ir sola hacia la colina!, era tanto su afán de ver a Terry, temblaba de sólo pensar la reacción de su padre, seguramente le pegaría, esa había sido la advertencia, nada de verse con algún chico hasta que él decidiera cuando era el momento y ahora por culpa de un desconocido, su padre pensaría que otra vez le había fallado.

¿Qué pasará?

Continuará

Chicas lindas, gracias por leer mi historia y por esperar con infinita paciencia la actualización, problemitas que tuve no me habían permitido actualizar, pero de ahora en adelante trataré de que al menos cada semana les regale un capítulo nuevo.

Hasta pronto y reciban besitos jarochos.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Candy se paseaba muy nerviosa por su habitación, estaba aterrada, ¿qué haría su padre?, el llanto brotó amargamente, su padre la iba a castigar por culpa de alguien que ni siquiera conocía ¿quién era ese muchacho? Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, lo único que sabía es que le iba a ir muy mal.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de la Madre Superiora William Andley, discutía muy enojado con ella.

¿Cómo es posible que haya sucedido esto?¿acaso no vigilan bien el colegio?

Por supuesto que vigilamos bien el colegio Conde, pero su hija se escapó y vio a ese joven

¿Cuál joven? Quiero su nombre ahora mismo

Neil Legan

¿Neil Legan? Otra vez esa familia, Hermana, por favor mande a buscar a mi hija- ordena muy enojado

Si Conde, enseguida

La Madre Superiora pide a la Hermana Margaret que vaya por Candy.

Insisto Hermana, no entiendo como no pueden vigilar el colegio, lo mejor será llevarme a mi hija y retirar todo mi apoyo

Pero Conde, no se precipite, le aseguro que no volverá a suceder.

¡Por supuesto que no volverá a suceder, porque me la llevaré! De haber sabido que esa familia fue aceptada aquí, jamás hubiera inscrito a mi hija en esta Institución.

Pero Conde, todas las familias que han traído aquí a sus hijos, son honorables.

¡Los Lega no lo son!

Ante estas palabras la Madre Superiora decide guardar silencio y esperar a que Candy llegue.

En su habitación, la Hermana María trata de consolar a Candy sin conseguirlo.

Por favor, pequeña, todo va a estar bien, yo te creo

Si, pero papá no me creerá, tengo miedo Hermana, -dice entre sollozos – no sé que me hará.

Vamos Candy, no creo que tu padre sea un ogro, entenderá, ya verás.

No Hermana, usted no entiende, decidió mandarme al colegio porque según él lo desobedecí y dijo que acá estaría vigilada, para que no lo desobedeciera y ese joven ahora le va a hacer creer otra cosa, y no sé que va a hacer mi papá conmigo – desconsolada abraza a la Hermana.

Calma Candy, por favor, ten fe en que todo estará bien.

En ese momento Vivian entra a la habitación y se aflige al ver el estado anímico de su prima.

Candy, pero ¿ qué tienes, qué ocurre? Hermana María explíqueme por favor.

Señorita Vivian, a su prima la encontraron en el bosque con un joven

¿Un joven dice?

Si, Neil Legan

¿Neil Legan? ¿Y ese quien es?

¿No lo conoce?

¡Claro que no Hermana! Y si yo no lo conozco, menos lo conoce mi prima, ¿le han hablado a mi tío?

Así es, en este momento debe estar con la Hermana Grace.

¡Dios mío!-exclama algo asustada- mi tío es muy estricto, Hermana déjeme hablar con él, todo fue mi culpa, ella no debió ir sola, Candy, prima, perdóname por favor.

Pero ¡de qué habla señorita!

Oh Hermana, mi prima quería ir a caminar, me pidió que la acompañara, pero no pude y mire ahora lo que ha pasado

No es tu culpa Vivian, yo no debí ir sola allá, papá me advirtió que en el colegio si no estaba con alguna de ustedes, únicamente me quedaría en la habitación, Vivian, papá me matará.

No Candy, no, yo hablaré con él

Será inútil Vivian y tú lo sabes, no te expongas Vivian.

A mi no me da miedo mi tío.

La puerta se abre y la Hermana Margaret llama a Candy

Señorita Candy, su padre la espera en el despacho de la Madre Superiora

Nn no, por favor, no me lleven con él, Hermana María, por favor – el llanto se agudiza y el cuerpo le empieza a temblar y sigue aferrada a la Hermana María.

Vamos Candy, no podemos desobedecer las órdenes de la Madre Superiora, todo saldrá bien-trata de tranquilizarla la Hermana María.

Vamos señorita Andley, nos esperan, si nos tardamos, hará esto más difícil para usted y entonces su padre si creerá que le ha mentido y se ha visto con ese joven.

Por favor Hermana Margaret déjeme hablar con mi tío

Vivian sabe bien que no somos nosotras las que decidimos si la dejamos hablar o no con el Conde de Andley, pídaselo a la Hermana Grace

Lo haré Hermana, no es justo que mi prima pase por esto.

Vamos Candy

Hermana, tengo mucho miedo

Anda tranquilízate, todo estará bien.

En el despacho de la Madre Superiora.

Hermana Grace, deseo que cuando llegue mi hija, me deje a solas con ella por favor.

Como usted diga Conde de Andley

Permiso Hermana Grace, viene conmigo la señorita Andley

Hágala pasar Hermana Margaret, usted y yo saldremos mientras el Conde habla con su hija

Si Hermana Grace, Candy pasa por favor.

Si Hermana.

Las dos Hermanas salen del despacho, dejando a Candy a solas con su padre.

Eres una cualquiera – dice el Conde al mismo tiempo que le da una bofetada a Candy

Papá por favor escúchame

¡No quiero escucharte, siempre dices mentiras! ¿Cómo te atreviste a ver a un hombre?

Pero yo no fui a verlo, sólo quería caminar, ni siquiera lo conozco, no sé quien es él

Tu madre se moriría de vergüenza si viera que su hija no se sabe comportar.

Papá créeme por favor, sólo quería caminar y él se atravesó en mi camino.

No te creo nada, desde que naciste no me has dado más que dolores de cabeza, mejor hubieras sido tú la que muriera y no mi Rose Mary

Pa pá – el corazón de Candy sufre, no soporta el rechazo de su padre

Tío ¡Basta! No seas tan cruel, Candy es tu hija

¡No te metas en esto Vivian!

Me meto porque eres injusto con mi prima, ella te ha dicho la verdad, no conoce a ese joven, nunca lo había visto en su vida ni yo tampoco, yo no pude acompañarla, ¿qué tiene de malo que quisiera caminar?

Si hubiera sido prudente, esto no hubiera pasado

Por favor tío

¡Sal ahora Vivian! Déjame a solas con Candy

No me iré

Por favor Vivian, haz lo que papá dice- le suplica Candy con las lágrimas a flote, presiente que si su prima no se va, ya no se le permitirá hablar con ella.

Pero Candy

Por favor

Está bien, me voy, tío piensa que Candy es tu hija y no te está mintiendo

¡Eres una insolente!

Tal vez tío, pero estoy diciendo la verdad

Vivian sale y teme por Candy, ¿qué hará su tío?

Candy, hablaré con la Hermana Grace y el fin de semana vendré por ti, ya no regresarás a este colegio, te quedarás en la casa y en poco tiempo te casarás.

¿Casarme? Pero papá…

Harás lo que yo te diga, deja de darme dolores de cabeza

¿Eso soy para ti? -Sin que las pueda controlar las lágrimas brotan a raudales.

Basta de lágrimas, he dicho que te casarás.

Continuará

Hola amigas, estoy de regreso, sé que les prometí actualizar cada semana, pero a mi computadora se le metió un virus y perdí información, ya no tuvo remedio, y apenas he podido escribir en esta, ya no les prometo nada, bueno si, sólo que la historia continuará y que haré mi mayor esfuerzo por llegar al final

Espero les guste el capítulo, gracias a todas por leer, por ponerla en sus historias favoritas, espero actualizar pronto.

Besitos jarochos.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

Candy no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ella era muy joven para casarse, además ¿con quién la casaría? Sus ilusiones se iban al suelo, había soñado tontamente que se casaba con Terry, aún no se explicaba por qué ese chico le había hecho eso, ni siquiera lo conocía, la voz de su padre, la hizo volver a la realidad.

Dime ¿desde cuándo conoces a Neil Legan?

¿A quién?

Ese bueno para nada con el que te encontrabas

No lo conozco papá, ya te dije que fui a dar un paseo sola y él me salió al paso, luego una Hermana llegó y él dijo que era su novia, pero si ni siquiera lo conozco, papá…

Que quieres saber

¿Por qué quieres casarme? Yo no lo deseo

No pregunté tu opinión Candy, sólo te estoy avisando

Pero… soy muy joven

No lo eres tanto, ya tienes 15 años y a esa edad, ella se casó

¿Ella? ¿Mi madre?

Vete a tu habitación, tengo que hablar con la Hermana Grace.

Si papá

Y por nada, salgas de tu habitación a menos que una de las Hermanas esté contigo, ni siquiera Vivian puede estar a tu lado

Pero Vivian es mi prima

Nunca aprenderás a obedecerme ¿verdad? -La mira severamente-

Ya me voy papá- dice Candy mientras trata de darle un beso a su padre, pero él la rechaza.

No perdonaré que hayas manchado nuestro apellido.

Triste y cabizbaja Candy regresa a su habitación escoltada por la Hermana Margaret, quien tiene órdenes que una vez que Candy entre a la recámara, cierre la puerta con llave.

Candy entra despacio, no es capaz de mirar a nadie, sabe que ella no hizo nada, pero todo indica lo contrario, se sienta en su cama, voltea a ver a la Hermana Margaret, creyendo que va a entrar, pero ésta sólo la ve con tristeza, cierra la puerta y se va; Candy llora desconsoladamente, cubre su cara con la almohada y se acuesta, le duelen las palabras de su padre, nunca la ha querido.

…Nana, siempre has estado equivocada, tú dices que papá me quiere, pero no es así, mamá ¿por qué no estás conmigo? Tal vez así mi papá me querría un poco, -con este pensamiento, se va quedando dormida.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de la Hermana Grace, el Conde habla seriamente con ella.

Hermana Grace, si usted no expulsa a los Legan, no sólo retiraré mi apoyo al colegio, si no que haré que lo cierren y creo que a usted no le conviene o ¿me equivoco?

Pero Conde, no tendría que hacer eso, además su hija fue a ver a ese chico

Hermana, mi hija no conoce a Neil Legan o más bien no lo recuerda, pero ellos han querido humillar a mis hijos y eso no lo puedo permitir

Señor Conde, los demás padres no han tenido problemas con ellos, no puedo acceder a su petición.

Como desee Hermana, hablaré con mis amigos y les pediré que retiren su apoyo económico y lleven a sus hijos a otro colegio.

Pero él aseguró que son novios

No lo son, mi hija no miente, y si ella dice que no es su novio y no lo conoce, yo le creo.

Pero usted mismo dijo cuando vinieron por primera vez que era muy rebelde…

¡Basta ya Hermana! Es muy diferente que sea rebelde a que sea mentirosa y como veo que no entiende razones, entonces en unos días vendré por mi hija, con su permiso.

Pero Conde…

William se va muy enojado, no puede creer que una vez más los Legan intente humillar a su hija, aún recuerda el día que se les ocurrió visitarlos, Candy tenía cinco años.

Flash Back

Buen día Conde, ¿Cómo está?

Bien señor Legan, es un gusto volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo

Se le ha extrañado por estos lugares

He estado ocupado y cuidando a mi hija

Si he oído que tiene una hija pequeña

Así es, ha venido conmigo, también sé que tiene una hija y quiero que la conozca

Será un placer Conde

Candy y su abuela bajan del carruaje, aunque ya habían quedado con los Legan, su padre se quería asegurar que no hubiera ningún inconveniente.

Ese día Candy iba ataviada con un hermoso vestido de seda rosa, con moño atrás, le llegaba a los tobillos, las mangas eran largas, llevaba unos bellos rizos sujetados con una cinta de seda del mismo color del vestido, lucía radiante.

El señor Legan los hace pasar a la estancia donde se encuentran su esposa y sus hijos.

Buen día Conde

Buen día señora Legan

Sara, hace mucho que no nos vemos

Es un placer volver a verla señora Elroy, ¿cómo ha estado?

Bien gracias

Es un placer que nos vengan a visitar, les presento a mis hijos: Elisa y Neil

Que lindos son – responde Elroy

Ella es mi hija Candy Rose Mary

Buen día a todos, es un placer conocerlos

Que linda niña, muy educada, siéntense por favor

Gracias

Durante el desayuno todo iba bien, sólo Elisa de vez en cuando veía a Candy, con un poco de enojo.

Hija, lleva a Candy a jugar contigo

Si, papá, Candy ven conmigo

Si Elisa

Tu vestido es hermoso Candy

El tuyo también Elisa, luces muy bella

Gracias, ¿tienes hermanos?

Si, tengo dos: Albert y Anthony

Supongo que tienen tu misma edad.

No, ellos son más grandes, Albert ya tiene una prometida y pronto se va a casar

Ah entonces ¿con quién juegas?

Juego con mis muñecas

Ven te enseñaré mi recámara

Candy sube con Elisa a su recámara, quien le muestra sus muñecas, Candy le dice que son muy bonitas.

Mira estas son mis muñecas, papá me las ha regalado todas, son exclusivas, supongo que tú no las tienes.

No recuerdo si las tengo Elisa

¡No las puedes tener! Sólo yo tengo esas muñecas.

Ah entonces, no las tengo, la verdad no sé como son mis muñecas

Sin querer, William y Elroy han pasado por la habitación pues el señor Legan les da un recorrido por la casa.

Tus muñecas son bonitas, Elisa

Si verdad, pero tú no las puedes tocar, me las puedes romper, dime ¿por qué tu mamá no ha venido contigo?

Yo no tengo mamá

Entonces eres huérfana

¿Qué es eso?

Es cuando una niña no tiene padres

Pero tengo a mi papá y a mi abuelita Elroy

Eso no importa, lo importante es tener una mamá, lo demás no es importante

Pero para mi si son importantes mi papá y mi abuelita

Como quieras, pero no toques mis muñecas, sólo me puedes ver jugar.

¿Y si mejor hacemos otra cosa Elisa?

Dije que me puedes ver jugar, además esta es mi casa, así que yo decido lo que hay que hacer.

Está bien.

Candy se sienta en un silloncito, sólo desea ser amable con Elisa, pero se está aburriendo más que si se hubiera quedado en casa; el señor Legan entra a la habitación de su hija, apenado por lo que está haciendo.

Elisa, hija, ¿por qué no llevas a Candy al jardín? Creo que lo pasarían mejor que aquí

Como quieras papá- dice muy seria Elisa – vamos Candy

Está bien.

Candy y Elisa van al jardín, pero Elisa no juega con Candy y cuando ve que su mamá está por ahí, se acerca a preguntarle

Mamá ¿por qué tengo que jugar con esa niña? No me agrada, quiere agarrar mis muñecas, yo creo que ella no tiene

Vamos Elisa, recuerda que Candy es una visita importante

Pero mamá

Hazlo sólo por este día, recuerda que tú eres mi princesita

Mamá

Si dime

¿Por qué su vestido es mejor que el mío?

Vamos princesa, no te fijes en eso, tú eres mejor que ella en todos los sentidos, ahora me voy, porque la señora Elroy va a venir por aquí

Si mamá

Candy no entiende que tiene que ver su vestido en que Elisa no quiera jugar con ella, pero no se atreve a decirle a su padre lo que está pasando, pero tanto el Conde como Elroy se dan cuenta de la situación, deciden seguir observando.

Candy y Elisa siguen caminando por el jardín, Neil aconsejado por su hermana, le mete el pie a Candy, ella se cae y se raspa, sólo que en vez de llorar, aguanta el dolor, pues teme que su padre crea que hizo una travesura.

Bueno, creo que es el momento de retirarnos, señor Legan, gracias por habernos recibido

El placer ha sido nuestro Conde, cuando desee puede volver

Hasta luego, espero que su hija vuelva a visitarnos, así Elisa tendrá con quien jugar.

Gracias Sara, hasta luego

En el carruaje, William carga a su hija y acaricia su cabello, Candy se queda dormida

Madre, ¿así deseas que lleve a mi hija a conocer a otras niñas? No toleraré que la humillen

No todas las familias son iguales William, los Legan no han educado correctamente a sus hijos

No volveremos a visitarlos

Estoy de acuerdo contigo

A partir de ese momento, los Andley excluyeron de sus actividades a los Legan.

Pero Candy ha olvidado el incidente, pues ha sido feliz con sus amigas.

*Fin del flash back*

Al llegar a su casa, William cuenta a su madre lo sucedido en el internado, ella le da todo su apoyo y decide ir a hablar con sus amistades para retirar el apoyo al colegio.

Mientras tanto en el internado, Elisa haciéndose la aparecida ante Terry, habla con él

¿Ya te enteraste?

¿De qué tengo que enterarme, señorita?

Elisa, me llamo Elisa, descubrieron a mi hermano con su novia Candy

¿Candy?

Si, Candy Andley, por supuesto que ella niega que sea su novio, pero si la hubieran encontrado con alguien más, no lo negaría.

¿Con alguien más?- enarca una ceja

Si, alguien con un titulo de nobleza, pero ellos se veían a escondidas

¿Estás segura?

Por supuesto

No te creo nada

Pues créelo- sin decir más, Elisa se retira, se siente satisfecha, ha sembrado la duda en Terry

… No creo eso de Candy, pero... ¿y si es cierto? Creí que venía a verme, tengo que creer en Candy

Sin embargo, la duda se apodera de él, al escuchar que todos comentan la situación de Candy.

Unos días después los Legan son expulsados del colegio, ante tal situación, Max Legan decide viajar a América, para establecerse ahí, se siente avergonzado por lo que han hecho sus hijos.

A Candy sólo se le permite ir a clases acompañada de alguna Hermana, después regresa a su habitación, donde le lleven la comida; ella se siente sola, ni siquiera le dan oportunidad de hablar con sus amigas y aunque ellas han intentado burlar la vigilancia para visitarla, ha sido imposible.

Un mes después, el Conde va en busca de su hija, agradece a las Hermanas la atención que tuvieron con ella, permite que Candy se despida de sus amigas.

Candy va silenciosa al lado de su padre, se siente triste porque no se pudo despedir de Terry, si ese tal Neil no hubiera intervenido, ella seguiría en el colegio, viendo a Terry, ahora sólo le queda soñar con él, y esperar que algún día su padre invite a la familia Grandchester para volver a verlo.

En casa, su nana Mary la recibe con mucho cariño, al igual que Miss Sullivan, William se va al despacho, no sin antes ver que Candy se ha puesto a estudiar.

Elroy Andley va a la habitación de Candy

Por favor déjenme a solas con mi nieta

Si señora, con permiso

¿Cómo estás mi pequeña?

Abuelita, no lo volveré a ver – dice entre sollozos

¿A quién?

A Terry

El chico que te guste

Si, el hijo de los Grandchester estudia en el colegio, a veces lo veía y platicaba con él, pero…

Si ya sé lo que pasó con ese chico que trató de perjudicarte, verás que todo se arregla, mi cielo.

Papá no me llevará de vuelta al colegio

Eso no lo puedes saber, tal vez si lo vuelves a ver

Abuelita, ojalá tengas razón- Candy abraza a su abuela y llora.

Era un sábado por la tarde, la Nana Mary estaba arreglando a Candy, uno de los sirvientes les avisa que tienen visita y que el Conde desea que se apresuren en el arreglo.

Candy baja y se sorprende al ver quien ha ido de visita.

Terry

Gracias por leerme y poner la historia y a una servidora entre sus favoritos:

Lenore, Estrellita, Raghu, Lupita Isais, Rosy, Bliu Liz, Anahis, Dayanna, Karli, Goshi, Galaxy, Tamborcita, Cherry, Coneja, Thania, Yarda, Elhyzha, Kika, Abril, Cecy, Nikkita, Machel, Luna D Grandchester, Sailor Kripton, Delindase, Lupita Isais, DeepNiobe, Mary vampire, Ascella Star, Terrys Girl, Ruci19, IceQueenBarbarian, Darkprincess, Selene Grandchester, Gabbsy, Paula Grandchester.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO X****I**

A Candy el corazón se le aceleró en cuanto vio a Terry desde las escaleras, aunque él aún no la había visto, la voz de su padre la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Candy, ven aquí, tenemos visitas

Si papá

Saluda a los Duques de Grandchester y a su hijo

Buenas tardes Mi Lord, Mi Lady, Terry

Vamos cariño, te dije que me llamaras Eleanor

Lo siento Eleanor, bienvenidos

Gracias Candy, sigues siendo una niña muy educada – completa el Duque

Gracias Mi Lord

¿Cómo has estado Candy?

Bien Te. Terry, gracias ¿y tú?

También bien – responde Terry algo serio

Pasemos a la estancia, por favor

Gracia William

Todos pasan a la estancia, los adultos empiezan a platicar, mientras que Candy mira furtivamente a Terry, pues tiene miedo que su padre la sorprenda mirándolo casi atrevidamente.

El ama de llaves anuncia la llegada de Elroy, que es a quien se estaba esperando

Buenas tardes señora Elroy

Buenas tardes Duque de Grandchester, Duquesa

Vamos Elroy no seas tan formal

Mi querida Eleanor, hoy debemos ser más que formales y después serán las informalidades

Como desees

La voz de Mary los interrumpe

La comida está servida, pueden pasar

Gracias Mary

En el comedor los esperaban suculentos platillos tales como pescado, cremas, carnes, ensaladas, así como postres variados, entre ellos pastel de chocolate, pays y bebidas: vino rojo, vino blanco, té.

Todos se dispusieron a saborear las deliciosas viandas que había, aunque lo estaban haciendo en un silencio absoluto, pero al ver todo esto a Candy se le aceleraba el corazón ¿a qué se debía el banquete? Era cierto que su padre no escatimaba a la hora de comer, pero esto era demasiado, pero conociendo la importancia del rango, suponía que su padre quería dar una muy buena impresión a los Duques.

Una vez terminada la comida, pasaron a un gran salón en donde el Duque de Grandchester empezó a hablar.

Bien mi querido Conde Andley, como bien ha expresado Elroy, este es un momento en el que debemos ser formales, tu familia y la mía, decidimos desde que nacieron nuestros hijos que algún día se comprometerían en matrimonio y ese día ha llegado; así que hemos venido a pedirte la mano de tu hija, la señorita Candy Rose Mary Andley y Wellington, para nuestro hijo Terry Richard Charles Grandchester y Baker

Y yo acepto que mi hija sea la prometida de tu hijo, mi querido Duque de Grandchester, como bien dices, es una decisión que hemos tomado desde el momento en que nacieron nuestros hijos, ahora dejemos que hablen las damas.

Yo me siento feliz de que mi hijo se comprometa con Candy, se ve que es una señorita muy educada, que algún día será una gran Duquesa.

Y a mi me encanta la idea que mi nieta se case con un joven tan apuesto y caballeroso como Terry.

No se diga más, mi querido Conde, ¿qué te parece si anunciamos el compromiso ante familiares y amigos en una semana?

Me parece muy bien, es tiempo suficiente para enviar las invitaciones a la fiesta de compromiso de nuestros hijos.

Señores, al menos dejen que nuestros hijos digan algo

Por supuesto Eleanor, ¿tienen alguna objeción?

De mi parte no, padre, tú sabes que estuve de acuerdo en casarme con Candy

¿Y tú Candy?

Nn ninguna objeción Duque, estoy de acuerdo

Candy está feliz porque será la prometida de Terry, pero ha sido tanta la sorpresa que no sabe como reaccionar, Terry lo toma como que se casará con él obligada por su padre, pero que ama a otro realmente. A su mente se le viene el momento en que sus padres le dijeron que se comprometería con la hija del Conde de Andley.

*Flash Back*

Hijo, es momento de que hablemos de tu futuro y quien será tu esposa

Pero padre, aún no estoy preparado para el matrimonio

Tonterías, a tu edad, tu madre y yo, ya nos habíamos casado.

Eso significa ir a los bailes de temporadas, en donde harán una larga fila para saber quien se casará conmigo.

Jovencito no seas tan engreído, que no eres el único hombre sobre la tierra

Lo siento madre, pero no quiero asistir a esos bailes

Y no lo harás

¿Entonces?

Mira hijo, tú ya tienes una prometida, desde que eras un bebé, sólo que decidimos decírselos cuando fuera conveniente

¿Y quién se supone que es mi prometida, padre?

Candy Andley

¿Candy Andley? Pero si ella está enamorada de otro.

Tonterías hijo, ella no está enamorada de nadie

Pero…

Hijo, tu padre y yo supimos por el Conde, lo que sucedió en el colegio y francamente, los Legan no se cuentan entre nuestras amistades

Madre, tú siempre has dicho que no debemos ser tan superficiales

Y no es por eso que no están entre nuestras amistades, William intentó que Candy se hiciera amiga de la hija de ellos, pero no resultó, porque precisamente Sara no supo educar a sus hijos en la sencillez

Además Terry, aunque no seamos superficiales, tú heredarás el titulo de Duque y no puedes comprometerte con cualquier mujer, y Candy aparte de ser la hija de un Conde, siento que tiene muchas virtudes.

Si tú lo dices padre, pero a lo mejor ella no quiere casarse

Aquí la cuestión no es que quiera, sino que debe obedecer a su padre, él sabe que es lo mejor para ella.

Pero yo quiero un matrimonio por amor, no por conveniencia

Tu madre y yo nos casamos, por arreglo de nuestros padres y hemos sido felices ¿quién te dice que tú y Candy no lo serán?

Está bien padre, se hará como ustedes digan

Así me gusta, verás que llegarán a amarse

Eso espero madre

*Fin del Flash Back

Pero Terry aún piensa que Candy está enamorada de Neil, y que aceptó ser su prometida por compromiso, las palabras de Elisa se repiten en su mente: "Candy está enamorada de mi hermano, pero no lo dice, porque no tiene un título de nobleza"; él se siente decepcionado, le gusta Candy, pero no puede creer que haya sido tan falsa.

Por su parte, Candy está feliz, en su habitación, le dice a su abuela lo emocionada que está por ser la prometida de Terry

Abuelita, me casaré con Terry, es la noticia más maravillosa que me ha dado papá

¿Y por qué no fuiste más expresiva, mi niña?

Porque no supe como reaccionar, quería gritar de alegría pero las palabras nunca me salieron

Terry puede pensar que no lo amas

Pero lo amo con toda mi alma ¿y si él no me ama abuelita?

Claro que te ama, y si aún no lo hace lo llegará a hacer

¿Tú crees?

Por supuesto, eres una niña muy linda y bondadosa

Tú dices eso porque me quieres mucho abuelita, pero él n.

Pero te amará, ya verás que si

Ojalá tengas razón, porque yo lo amo y mucho

Eso no me lo tienes que decir y ahora anda a dormir que ya es tarde, sueña con él

Ay abuelita qué cosas dices, hasta mañana

Hasta mañana mi cielo.

Elroy va al despacho donde se encuentra William

¿Y bien, que ha dicho del compromiso?

Lo ha aceptado con mucho gusto William

¿No ha puesto objeción?

¡Claro que no! A ella le gusta Terry

¿Y por qué no me lo dijo?

Porque te teme y no sabe como vas a reaccionar, ¿cuándo vendrán Albert y Anthony?

Ellos llegan pasado mañana con Machel, Meli y los niños, quiero que esté toda la familia presente para el anuncio del compromiso

¿Los Wellington?

También los invité, después de todo, son sus abuelos y es justo que participen

¿Te han confirmado su asistencia?

Aún no, pero espero que vengan

Yo también lo espero

¿Y si no asisten?

Madre, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que Albert y Anthony los convencerán, antes de venir acá, dijeron que los pasarían a ver

Entonces no me preocupo más, sólo hay que empezar con los preparativos para la fiesta

Así es, mamá

Bueno yo me voy a descansar, buenas noches William

Que descanses madre

Continuará

GRACIAS POR LEER


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO XII

El día tan esperado ha llegado, Candy se encuentra muy nerviosa, tiene miedo de que Terry nunca la llegue a amar como ella lo ama, su abuela la anima

Vamos pequeña, él te amará, ya verás

¿Y si no lo hace abuela?

Lo hará, ya lo verás, tú eres una señorita bella y elegante

Ay abuelita, eso lo dices tú porque me quieres mucho.

No sólo lo digo por eso, es la verdad

Ojalá tengas razón abuelita, porque yo lo amo y si él no llegara a amarme, me moririía

No digas eso mi niña, verás que todo saldrá bien.

Dorothy ha empezado a arreglar a Candy, que de los nervios que siente, no para de moverse.

Señorita Candy, por favor, si se sigue moviendo, nos vamos a tardar

Perdón Dorothy, es que estoy muy emocionada y nerviosa

Si señorita, se nota – dice mientras sonríe.

Dorothy ¿crees que soy bonita?

Por supuesto señorita, usted es muy linda, el señorito Terry tiene mucha suerte de que sea usted su prometida.

¿De verdad lo crees?

Por supuesto señorita y hacen una linda pareja

Pero… creo que él no me quiere

Por supuesto que la quiere señorita, pero por favor deje de moverse tanto.

Está bien Dorothy, lo siento, trataré de no moverme.

En ese momento, entra su padre

Candy, ¿aún no estás lista?

Papá, discúlpame,

Quédate quieta para que Dorothy pueda hacer su trabajo.

Si papá.

Dorothy, déjeme a solas con mi hija

Si señor, con permiso

William espera que se vaya Dorothy para hablar con Candy

Candy, tus abuelos han venido a verte

Pero ya vi a la abuelita Elroy, fue a su habitación a arreglarse.

No pequeña, me refiero a los padres de,,, Rose

Ah, ¿cómo son ellos papá?

Los haré pasar en este momento

William va a hablarles a los abuelos maternos de Candy.

Hija, te presento a tus abuelos: Sofía y Edward de Wellington

Es un placer conocerlos – dice mientras les hace una reverencia.

Hola pequeña, te pareces tanto a mi Rose – dice Edward

Eres toda una señorita educada y muy linda – comenta Sofía

Gracias aa… - no sabe cómo llamarlos, sólo recuerda una plática que escuchó sin querer de sus hermanos, donde decían que sus abuelos maternos no la querían cerca de ellos.

Por supuesto que puedes llamarnos abuelos, después de todo, eres nuestra nieta – dice Edward

Gracias por venir abuelitos

Es un placer para nosotros, ahora te dejamos seguir arreglando

Te esperaremos en el salón

Si, gracias

Candy, hija es hora de que dejes de moverte o llegarás tarde a tu fiesta

Si papá

Dorothy sigue arreglando a Candy, cuando entran sus hermanos

Hermanita, te ves hermosa

Albert, ¡qué alegría verte!

Siempre Albert y yo no cuento

Anthony, por supuesto que si, vinieron

Por supuesto, acaso crees que nos perderíamos tu fiesta

¿Y Machel, Meli?

También vinieron, las verás en la fiesta, están ayudando a la abuela Elroy a tener todo listo, pero nosotros quisimos saludarte antes

Estoy feliz, los quiero tanto

Y nosotros a ti pequeña.

Candy se veía hermosa con su vestido de seda en color verde, los hombros semidescubiertos, corte tipo princesa, su cabello peinado con bucles, recogidos con una hermosa tiara, adornada de pequeñas esmeraldas, en su cuello, una gargantilla haciendo juego, era a la vez, la admiración y la envidia de muchas jóvenes, ella se casaría con el único hijo del Duque, el más alto noble inglés.

Las miradas se habían posado sobre las amplias escalinatas, de las cuales bajaba del brazo de su padre, al pie de las escalinatas, esperaban los Duques de Grandchester y Terry, -quien iba ataviado con un traje negro y un moño blanco,- por supuesto Candy no tenía ojos más que para Terry y él admiraba lo bella que Candy se veía.

Al descender al último escalón, Terry toma la mano de Candy, Richard pide la atención de todos

Es un placer para mi, pedir oficialmente la mano de Candy Rose Mary Andley y Wellington para mi hijo Terry Rihard Grandchester Baker

Y es un honor para mí entregarla.

Todos brindan por el acontecimiento y Terry delante de los invitados, coloca el anillo de compromiso en la mano de Candy.

Candy ¿deseas ser mi prometida?

Si Terry, si quiero.

La orquesta empieza a tocar un vals; Candy y Terry abren el baile, Candy mira embelesada a Terry, mientras él piensa que Candy aceptó el compromiso sólo por su padre

…..¿Será que algún día deje de amar a Neil?.. piensa Terry

Terry ¿te gustó mi vestido?

Eh, disculpa no te escuché, ¿qué decías?

N no era nada importante, disculpa – responde Candy mientras baja la mirada y contiene las lágrimas

El vals termina y ellos se dirigen hacia sus padres, Machel y Melinda acaparan a Candy dándole consejos, lo mismo hacen Vivian, Anny y Patty, mientras ellas platican, Terry se dirige a la terraza, ahí es alcanzado por Luisa Smith

Felicidades Terry, tu prometida es muy bella

Gracias eh

Luisa, somos compañeros del colegio

Disculpa no te recuerdo

Pero yo sí y a tu prometida también, por cierto ¿ya se olvidó de Neil?

Disculpe señorita, debo irme – responde Terry incómodo y molesto por la pregunta de Luisa

Luisa sonríe maliciosamente, pues como le prometió a Elisa, hará que la duda siga en Terry, lo que Luisa no imagina es que ha sido escuchada por William.

Candy alcanza a Terry y le comenta que la fiesta ha sido maravillosa, pero Terry sólo piensa en que se casará con él sin amarlo, sin pensarlo mucho, la abraza y le da un beso en los labios, Candy le corresponde.

La fiesta llega a su fin y al día siguiente, el evento es comentado en todo Londres, la mayoría coincide en que hacen una linda pareja y serán felices.

Mientras tanto en las oficinas de William, éste llama a Paul Smith para darle un anuncio.

Mi querido Paul, te he mandado llamar, para que hables con tu hija

¿Qué hay con mi hija?

Luisa le ha dicho algunas cosas inconvenientes al prometido de mi hija, así que le dices que deje de hablar mal de mi hija o tú ya no serás mi socio y me encargaré de que nadie quiera hacer tratos contigo ¿entendido?

Por supuesto William, no tendrás más problemas por causa de mi hija.

Esa tarde Paul Smith llega a su casa furioso, hace llamar a Luisa y le exige

Luisa ¿qué fue lo que dijiste anoche de Candy Andley?

Na nada padre

No me mientas Luisa, dímelo ahora mismo

Le recordé a Terry que Candy quiere a otro.

Eso a ti no te incumbe Luisa y si sigues así, harás que perdamos todo esto que tenemos y tú no tendrás los lujos a los que estás acostumbrada, ¡así que no te metas en los asuntos de los Andley ¿entendido?

Si papá disculpa

En casa de los Andley, Candy recuerda con entusiasmo el beso que le dio Terry, la ama, y eso la pone feliz.

Mientras que en la de los Grandchester, Terry recuerda el beso y se siente confundido ¿por qué le correspondió Candy, por qué empieza a quererlo o por qué cree que es su obligación?

CONTINUARÁ

Gracias a todas por su enorme paciencia, aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero les haya gustado.

Los personajes son de Kyoko Mizuki, la historia es original mia.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo XIII**

Después de la fiesta de compromiso, Candy estaba emocionada, por fin se iba a casar con el amor de su vida, el día se le iba en cantar y reír, su padre se había dado cuenta de esta alegría y le agradaba que así fuera, su pequeña se iba a casar en menos de un mes.

Por su parte a Terry le agradaba la idea de casarse con Candy, pero le ensombrecía el pensar que ella se casaba obligada por su padre, sabía que era la costumbre, los padres arreglaban los matrimonios y siempre eran por conveniencia, pero sus padres se amaban tanto, que a él le hubiera gustado que así fuera su matrimonio: por amor, con ese pensamiento se siguió arreglando, se consolaba con saber que Candy iba a ser su esposa, sólo suya y de nadie más, así que aprovecharía todo el tiempo, al terminar de arreglarse, se dirigió a casa de Candy.

Dorothy terminaba de arreglar a Candy, mientras sonreía discretamente, al ver el nerviosismo de su joven patrona.

Quedó muy guapa señorita

¿Tú crees Dorothy?

Por supuesto que si señorita, al señorito Terry le encantará verla así

Qué cosas dices Dorothy (ruborizada)

Sólo la verdad señorita

Toc, toc

Adelante, pase

Señorita Candy, el señorito Terry la está esperando en la sala

Gracias Gretel, dile que enseguida bajo

Si señorita, con permiso (haciendo una reverencia)

Como me veo Dorothy

Guapísima señorita, vaya

Gracias Dorothy, estoy feliz

Lo sé señorita

Candy baja lo más aprisa que puede, claro sin olvidar que no puede correr, no es propio de una señorita de su clase, al entrar, el corazón se le acelera, ahí está él, tan apuesto y elegante, con ese traje casual, Candy se ha quedado sin habla; cuando Terry voltea y la ve, le pasa exactamente lo mismo, Candy se ve hermosa con ese vestido verde y su cabello peinado con rizos.

Ho, hola Terry

Hola Candy (se sobrepone a su entusiasmo) ¿estás lista para ir a Hyde Park?

Si, por supuesto.

Terry le da su brazo, el cual Candy toma toda ruborizada y se apoya en él, ese contacto le encanta a Terry, piensa que tal vez Candy se está enamorando de él, de forma caballerosa y galante, Terry conduce a Candy hacia el carruaje que los está esperando afuera de la casa, la ayuda a subirse y se sienta junto a ella, la toma de las manos, Candy se queda extasiada y perdida en la mirada de Terry y Terry se queda contemplándola: al llegar a Hyde Park, la baja y caminan tomados de la mano, finalmente se sientan en una banca del parque y es Terry quien inicia la plática.

Dime Candy ¿qué te ha parecido Londres?

La verdad, (Terry asienta con la cabeza), al principio, me pareció triste y aburrido, extrañaba Escocia, sus bosques, tal vez era porque el vivir en Londres, era un castigo de mi padre.

¿Castigo? No entiendo Candy

(apenada); lo que pasa es que mi papá me encontró haciendo una travesura en casa, se enojó mucho y dijo que para que no la volviera a hacer, nos vendríamos a Londres, sólo permitió que vinieran mi institutriz y mi nana

¿Tienes una institutriz?

Si, por qué te extraña

Porque… entonces no sé porque estabas en el colegio

Ah, porque papá decidió que iría a un internado, y como estaban mi prima Vivian, y mis amigas Anny y Patty, no tuvo mucho inconveniente, aunque cuando salíamos del internado, ella seguía dándome lecciones

¿Te gustó el colegio?

Si, por supuesto, aparte de ellas, hice otras amigas, aunque…(se queda callada un momento)

Qué Candy

Creo que no a todas les agradé, de ahí todo me gustó y por supuesto estabas tú

¿Yo?

Si Terry, tú, desde que te conocí me agradaste

¿En serio?

Por supuesto

Terry se acerca más a ella y está a punto de besarla, cuando escuchan una voz.

Vaya, vaya, así que la Condesita está coqueteando contigo

Perdón ¿la conozco?- pregunta Candy

Claro que me conoces, estudiamos juntas en el colegio, soy Luisa y veo que te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás

¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo

No seas mustia, tú y yo sabemos que tenías una relación con Neil

Eso es mentira, yo jamás tuve nada que ver con esa persona

Yo que tú (dirigiéndose a Terry), lo pensaría dos veces antes de casarme con una persona como la Condesita

No sé en que te he ofendido, pero lo que dices no es cierto.

Los celos de Terry al recordar lo que le han dicho sobre Candy y Neil, se acrecientan y de forma violenta, toma la mano de Candy y la lleva casi a rastras hacia el carruaje, el camino se hace tedioso para Candy, pues reina el silencio y la indiferencia de Terry, cuánto desea llegar a casa para llorar a solas en su habitación, casi estaba segura que Terry le iba a demostrar que la amaba, pero ¿por qué ella, esa chica, la había molestado? ¿Por qué le había arruinado su paseo de ensueño?

Al llegar a casa, Terry la baja y se despide de ella en la puerta, Candy cierra de prisa y sube corriendo hacia su habitación, ahí se tira a la cama y empieza a llorar, todos en casa la escuchan, nunca la habían oído llorar de esa manera, ni aún cuando su padre le daba un castigo severo.

William desea saber qué le pasa a su hija, pero sabe que no le dirá nada, no sabe que hacer, Elroy se ofrece a hablar con su nieta, a ella le contará todo,

Princesa, mi niña linda, ¿Qué tienes?

Abuelita, snif, snif, Terry se enojó conmigo (dice mientras la abraza)

¿Y por qué se enojó contigo corazón?

No sé muy bien abuelita, estábamos felices, creo que...

¿Qué mi niña?

Creo que me iba a decir que me quiere, pero entonces llegó ella

¿Ella? ¿quién es ella, corazón?

Luisa, así dijo que se llama y me dijo que yo jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás, que yo estaba con ese chico y abuelita eso no es cierto, tú sabes que desde que conocí a Terry, me enamoré de él

Lo sé mi reina, lo sé, creo que Terry se puso celoso, pero ya se le pasará, así que tranquilízate

Y si ya no quiere que nos casemos

Querrá, ya verás, anda, dame una sonrisa

Abuelita - Candy sonríe, ante las palabras de su abuela – poco a poco se va quedando dormida.

Elroy se dirige hacia el despacho de su hijo

William, ya sé por que Candy estaba llorando

Entonces dímelo madre, si vi que se fue feliz con Terry a Hyde Park

Efectivamente se fue feliz, pero en Hyde Park, una señorita llamada Luisa le dijo cosas terribles y aseguró que no quería a Terry, lógicamente él se enojó con Candy, bueno es todo lo que Candy me dijo, no sé si algo le hizo Terry

¡Que ni se atreva a tocarla! Tomaré cartas en el asunto, madre, investigaré quien es esa chica Luisa, le preguntaré a Vivian

Me parece muy bien, podrás hacerlo hoy mismo, recuerda que ella y sus padres vendrán a cenar

Aprovecharé esa oportunidad, claro sin que Candy se dé cuenta.

En la residencia de Terry, éste había llegado, echando chispas, su carácter era bien conocido por la servidumbre, así que se habían hecho a un lado, al verlo llegar hecho una furia, en su habitación, Terry había tomado un objeto y lo había arrojado al espejo

Pero como pude ser tan tonto, yo creyéndomelo todo, ay Candy, como pude creerte por un momento, así que en el colegio estaba yo, pero si tenias una relación con ese tipo

Que te pasa hijo – pregunta su madre, que ha entrado al cuarto, sin que él se diera cuenta-

Pasa madre, que soy un ingenuo, creí que Candy se estaba enamorando de mí

¿Y qué te hace pensar que no es así?

Porque esa chica me lo recordó, que Candy había sido novia de ese tipo

Candy ya dijo que eso es mentira, y yo creo que estaba enamoradísima de ti

Pero... ay madre, ya no sé que creer

Cree en el amor que le tienes a ella y ella a ti, yo sé lo que te digo hijo

Está bien mamá, le daré una oportunidad

Eleanor sonríe, sabe que los dos se aman, que serán felices en su matrimonio; ninguno de los dos se da cuenta que alguien más ha escuchado la plática: Becky, una de sus empleadas.

Becky va a la cocina y le comenta lo que oyó a Sophie, el ama de llaves.

No es justo Sophie, que el señorito Terry se vaya a casar con alguien que no lo ama, él se merece otra cosa.

Ese es un asunto que no nos incumbe ni a ti ni a mi Becky, si los señores ya han arreglado la boda y la anunciaron, es porque así lo decidieron ellos, o ¿pretendías que el señorito Terry se fijara en ti?

Y por qué no Sophie, yo soy guapa

Pero no eres de su misma clase, además la señorita Candy es hermosa, agradable

Pero no lo ama

Eso tú y yo no lo sabemos

Mejor se hubiera casado con la señorita Karen o con la señorita Susana

Por supuesto que no, Karen es muy amable, pero tampoco está a su nivel y la otra Susana, qué horror, ella sólo se interesa por el titulo del señorito, mira mejor ve a hacer tus labores, que ya te dije que eso es cosa de los patrones.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andley:

Tío, buenas noches, ¿dónde está Candy? – pregunta extrañada Vivian, al no verla.

Buenas noches Vivian, está en su habitación

Seguro está feliz por su paseo con Terry

Pues te equivocas Vivian, se fue feliz, pero regresó muy triste.

¿Por qué tío?

No lo sabemos muy bien, la abuela Elroy sólo averiguó que una chica le echó a perder el paseo.

William, tienes que saber todo lo que pasó, no puedes dejar que una persona, le haga daño a tu hija

Y te aseguro que no lo permitiré Phillipe

Pues ya era tiempo que hablarás así

¿Por qué dices eso Stephanie?

Y todavía lo preguntas, …

Bueno, enseguida vuelvo, voy a ver a mi prima

Por favor Vivian, dime lo que investigues

Por supuesto tío

Vivian sube, decidida a averiguar qué fue lo que sucedió en Hyde Park, si su primo le había hecho daño a Candy, le iba a reclamar, cómo se atrevía, si para Candy, él era su vida.

Candy, ¿puedo pasar?

Si Vivian, adelante

¿Qué te pasa, Candy? ¿Mi tío te hizo algo?

No Vivian, no fue papá, ay Vivian, yo estaba muy feliz

Eso creía, hoy ibas con Terry a Hyde Park, y mira con lo que me encuentro

Vivian, - se le abraza llorando – todo iba bien, creo que Terry me iba a besar

¡Candy!

Ay Vivian, pero si tú me dijiste que era posible, snif, snif

Si, pero pero, nada Candy, si mi tío escucha, no me deja volver a hablar contigo

No, Vivian

Mejor cuéntame que sucedió

Te digo que todo iba bien, le estaba confesando que me gusta, y él creo me iba a besar, cuando esa chica…. (entre sollozos)

¿Cuál chica?

Luisa, algo, no sé quien es, no la recuerdo

Ay Candy, ha de haber sido Luisa Smith, la muy amiga de Elisa,

Si ella, le dijo a Terry que yo estaba enamorada de ese tonto, por el que mi padre me sacó del internado

¿Neil?

Si ese, y entonces Terry se enojó y me trajo a casa enojado, Vivian, no se casará conmigo

De que el idiota de mi primo Terry se casa contigo, se casa y de eso me encargo yo

¿Tú crees Vivian? Pero no le digas así

Y todavía lo defiendas, claro de que se casa se casa, pero ahora anda ve a lavarte la cara y cámbiate para cenar, yo te espero abajo, no dejes que esa tal Luisa te amargue el día.

Gracias Vivian

Vivian, baja al salón donde están todos reunidos y esperándola

Y bien Vivian

Ya lo sé todo, Terry se enojó, mejor dicho se puso celoso por lo que le dijo Luisa Smith, le aseguró a Terry que Candy andaba con ese tal Neil Legan, claro como es tan amiga de Elisa, le ha de haber prometido hacerle la vida imposible a Candy

Así que Luisa Smith eh

Si tío, ¿por qué, la conoces?

No, claro que no – responde mientras cambia su semblante a uno serio y más severo

William, ¿te pasa algo?

Nada Phillipe, ¿por qué?

Porque te conozco, sé que estás pensando en algo

Después te lo diré Phillipe

Señores, señorita, la cena está servida, pueden ustedes pasar al comedor

Falta Candy

La señorita Candy ya está esperándolos

Bueno, entonces, vamos a cenar

La cena transcurre tranquila, entre risas y comentarios, pero William no deja de estar pensativo, ¿Qué hará al respecto? ¿Se quedará con los brazos cruzados? ¿Se casará Candy con Terry?

**Continuará **

**Hola chicas, regresé, un millón de disculpas por el atraso, sucede que me enfermé, problemas con mis senos, pero afortunadamente, todo está bien, y bueno, también perdí mis archivos, así que tuve que leerme en FF, para no dar una continuidad que no estuviera acorde al fic.**

**Gracias a las chicas que me siguen leyendo, y a las que han puesto mi historia en sus favoritos.**

**Magma, ya he actualizado, espero te haya gustado el capítulo**

**Hellen Franco, me da gusto que te haya mi historia sea de tu agrado**

**Maky Mtz, si yo también caería rendida a sus pies, es sólo que cree que ella no lo ama.**

**Irene, Flor, Luna, Olga, Mona, no abandonaré la historia, pero tuve problemas de salud, y bueno no contaba con eso.**

**Karina Grandchester, me estoy poniendo las pilas, disculpa la tardanza.**

**Brenda Alejandra, gracias por tu apoyo,**

**Raqhu yo también espero que se dé cuenta que nada que ver con Neil, Candy lo ama a él, jiji**

**Bliu Liz, si y espera los demás capítulos, espero sean de tu agrado**

**Juliette, no te preocupes, no dejaré la historia a medias**

**Goshi espero me continúes leyendo aunque después me dejes los comentarios**

**Lupita Isaís, gracias por leer, y pues adivinaremos que sucede en el sig, capi.**

**Los personajes son de Mizuki e Igarashi, la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Amigas:**

**Recuerden autoexplorarse, e ir al doctor si notan algo extraño en su busto, y no, no es publicidad, es por experiencia propia, chéquense.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XIV**

El fin de semana había terminado, los chicos regresaron al Colegio San Pablo, en los dormitorios, Vivian ponía al corriente a Anny y Patty sobre lo sucedido con Candy y Terry

No puede ser Vivian, ¿Luisa se atrevió a hacer eso? – preguntó Anny muy sorprendida.

Pues si, se lo dijo y ¡en pleno parque! – responde enojada Vivian

¿Y tu tío piensa quedarse sin hacer nada al respecto?

No lo sé Patty, mis padres insisten en que el tío William si quiere a Candy, pero, no sé, nunca la ha tratado bien

Pues la debe querer, ¿no?, digo es su hija, no creo que le guste que la humillen

Tal vez Patty, pero con mi tío no se sabe que pensar ¿y tú qué tanto piensas Anny?

En que Luisa desobedeció a su padre

¿Cómo que lo desobedeció? Explícame eso Anny

Si Vivian, sin querer, escuché una plática entre mis padres, papá decía que el señor Smith, le prohibió a Luisa crearle problemas a Candy, que si lo hacia, le traería graves consecuencias…

Ah si que escuchaste detrás de la puerta Anny, ¡quién lo diría!

Patty, fue sin querer – dice sonrojada

Bueno, de todas formas, no sirvió de mucho, Luisa le metió cizaña a Terry, y mi primo se dejó convencer, ya haré algo

No lo dudo Vivian

En ese momento, tocan la campana para el descanso y Vivian aprovecha para ir a la Colina del colegio a esperar a Terry, quien no tarda en hacerse presente.

¡Terry Richard Grandchester, eres un idiota! – dice mientras con sus ojos color miel, trata de fulminarlo.

Yo también te quiero "primita", y gracias por ese saludo tan cordial

Eres un tonto Terry, hiciste llorar a Candy

¿Qué yo hice llorar a Candy? Ah ya entiendo, le descubrí su jueguito y lloró de coraje

De verdad que eres un tonto Terry, Candy te ama, desde que te vio, no ha hecho otra cosa, más que amarte

Eso no es verdad Vivian, tú la defiendes porque es tu prima

No es sólo por eso Terry, tú también eres mi primo, pero eso no quita que te diga que eres un cabeza hueca..

Ah, sigues con tus "piropos", no cabe duda que eres una Grandchester, si no fueras mi prima cercana, a lo mejor dejaba a Candy plantada y me casaba contigo – sonríe de medio lado

No digas estupideces Terry, mejor respóndeme ¿te casarás con Candy?

¿Tú quieres que me case con ella?

¡Por supuesto!, ambos son mis primos y los quiero mucho, además ya te dije que Candy te ama, y sé que tú también la amas

Tal vez si la ame, tal vez no, quédate con la duda Vivian – le dice en forma seria y se aleja

Vivian regresa a clases muy contrariada, no puede creer que su primo sea tan tonto y no se dé cuenta que Candy lo ama.

Los días pasan en el Colegio, cierto día, al empezar la clase de la Hermana Clay, es interrumpida por la Hermana Margaret

Disculpe que interrumpa la clase Hermana, pero la Superiora ha pedido que vaya a su despacho la alumna Luisa Smith

Enseguida Hermana, Luisa Smith salga del salón y acompañe a la Hermana Margaret

Si Hermana

Todas se quedan viendo y preguntándose para que querrá ver la Hermana Grace a Luisa. Vivian se promete averiguarlo

En el despacho de la Hermana Grace, se encuentra la señora Smith, agradeciéndole todas las atenciones que tuvieron con ellos, hasta que llega Luisa

Buen día Hermana Grace, madre ¿qué pasa?

Si me permite Hermana Grace, deseo hablar a solas con mi hija

Por supuesto señora, con permiso. – ambas Hermanas se retiran

¿Y bien mamá, a qué has venido?

Luisa, te irás conmigo, ya no estarás más en este colegio

Pero mamá, ¿por qué no puedo estar en este colegio?

Porque nos iremos a Francia

¿A Francia? ¿Por qué?

Tu padre así lo ha decidido, quiere empezar una nueva vida, lejos de Inglaterra, tal vez allá pueda volver a hacer fortuna

¿Volver a hacer fortuna, a qué te refieres con eso?

Tu padre ha perdido negocios aquí, estamos a punto de la quiebra, no podemos seguir teniéndote en el colegio

Pero mamá…

No está en discusión Luisa, nos vamos ahora mismo

Pronto, todo el colegio se entera que Luisa Smith no regresará más al Real Colegio San Pablo, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta el motivo, pero tres personas se alegran de que alguien como ella ya no esté más ahí

En casa de los Andley

William, ¿ya hablaste con los Grandchester?

Si madre, todo va igual, pronto Candy y Terry se casarán

Me alegra oír eso, Albert y Anthony estaban preocupados por su hermana

También ya hablé con ellos, hoy vendrán Machel y Meli para ayudar a Candy a elegir el vestuario de su boda, supongo que tú las acompañarás ¿verdad?

No lo creo William, dejemos que Machel y Meli ayuden a Candy con esto

Pero madre

Nada, prefiero ir a visitar a los Grandchester y saber si Terry está conforme con todo

Madre, tú sabes que el matrimonio entre Candy y Terry se va a dar, es un compromiso que hemos hecho los Grandchester y nosotros, siempre ha sido así en nuestro círculo, tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo y con Janice

Y ambos han sido muy felices

Entonces Candy también lo será, por cierto madre ¿Cuándo llega Janice?

Mañana, William, y por supuesto viene con Stear y Archie

A Candy le dará mucho gusto volver a ver a sus primos

Ya lo creo, por cierto William, ¿arreglaste ese asunto?

Por supuesto madre

Bien, me alegro, al menos me demuestras que sí quieres a tu hija

¿Acaso he dicho lo contrario?

¿Decir? ¡No qué va! – responde con cierto sarcasmo Elroy

Mientras tanto la familia Smith se ha embarcado rumbo a Francia.

Papá no entiendo, por qué nos vamos a Francia, hiciste que dejara a mis amigos.

Luisa, pronto no tendrías amigos y yo ya no haría negocios con nadie

Pero si todos han sido tus amigos papá, incluyendo al Conde

Precisamente Luisa, el Conde Andley, me retiro su amistad y me alejó de sus negocios

No entiendo papá

¡Pues deberías Luisa! Fue por tu causa

¿Por mi causa has dicho?

Querido, por favor, estamos en público, cuando estemos instalados en Francia, le explicas – dice en forma conciliadora Elizabeth Smith

Paul Smith, se queda callado y pensativo, recuerda cómo fue que William Andley lo mandó a Francia

***FLASH BACK***

Paul se encontraba en su despacho, cuando le anunciaron la visita de William Andley

Buen día Paul, disculpa si me presento sin avisar, pero lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante

Por favor William, pasa, estás en tu casa, siéntate, por favor ¿gustas un té, café?

Nada, gracias, realmente vengo a hablar de negocios

Pues tú dirás – dice, mientras da señales a su mayordomo de retirarse.

Mi querido Paul, quiero que me vendas la parte de las acciones que tienes en mi compañía

Pero William, si yo te vendo esas acciones, me arruinarás

Mira Paul, no quiero perjudicarte, créeme, pero tampoco puedo permitir que tu hija, como es que se llama, ah si, Luisa, le quiera arruinar su próxima boda a mi hija

¿Mi hija? ¿A qué te refieres? Yo ya he hablado con ella

Pues al parecer no te ha hecho caso y ayer ha vuelto a decirle a Terry que no le conviene casarse con ella, sabes que te aprecio mucho Paul, pero no puedo pasar esto por alto

Entonces, te estás vengando

Oh, no, por supuesto que no Paul. Siempre te he tenido en alta estima, por eso he venido a charlar contigo, y para que no quedes mal, te propongo que te hagas cargo de un negocio que tengo en Francia

¿Francia? Pero William, mi familia está aquí

No te irás sólo Paul, tu esposa y tu hija viajarán contigo, además tus padres te podrán visitar

Veo que ya tienes todo calculado William

Y de verdad lamento haber tomado esta decisión, pero, si hubieras sido más enérgico con Luisa, esto no habría pasado, de ahora en adelante, enséñale a escoger sus amistades, porque definitivamente los Legan no eran una buena influencia para ella

Y si me niego a ir a Francia

Todos te retirarán su apoyo Paul, nadie hará negocios contigo, así que ¿irás a Francia?

Está bien William, tú ganas

Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted señor Smith

***Fin del Flash Back***

Paul sabía que al despedirse sin decirle su nombre de pila, William Andley, ya no lo consideraba entre sus amistades y eso le dolía, pues siempre fueron buenos y grandes amigos, tal vez algún día, la amistad regresara.

Elroy estaba con los Grandchester tomando el té

Eleanor, querida, me gustaría tanto que Terry fuera a la casa a platicar con nosotros

Pero Elroy, no veo el motivo

Hay algunas cuestiones que queremos aclarar con él, por supuesto que tú y Richard pueden estar presentes, mi nieta se encuentra triste por la actitud de tu hijo

Se le pasará Elroy, Terry ama a Candy

Mmm, pues no lo ha demostrado muy bien

Elroy, pero en tu casa, estará Candy

Oh, no estará, Candy irá con Machel y Meli a ver su ajuar para la boda

Veo que has planeado todo Elroy, no me extraña de ti – dice con una sonrisa cómplice

Así es querida, entonces los esperamos

Por supuesto.

Machel y Meli, van en busca de Candy, para llevarla a la modista

Mira Candy, ¡qué hermosa tela! ¿Te gusta?

Por supuesto que le gusta Machel, pero le gusta más Terry, ¿verdad Candy?

Meli, que cosas dices – responde Candy ruborizándose

Señoras, señorita el Conde ha hecho que se traiga esa tela del extranjero, es una seda muy fina y exclusiva, sólo falta que usted, señorita, elija el modelo del vestido

¿Papá va a dejar que elija el modelo?

Por qué te extraña Candy

Tú sabes el motivo Machel, papá no me consulta mucho

Bueno, Candy, pero tu boda

Y él no sabe nada de vestidos, imagínate, mejor Machel y yo te ayudamos a escoger el modelo ¿te parece?

¡Por supuesto Meli!

Al mismo tiempo en casa de los Andley, los Grandchester llegaban y tanto William como Elroy se disponen a hablar con Terry

Querido Terry, pasa por favor, Mary haga que traigan té

Si señora, con permiso

Buen día, señora, Conde

Buen día Terry, Eleanor, Richard

Buen día William, Elroy

Creo que hoy estamos muy formales

Eleanor tiene razón, dejémonos de formalidades y tomemos asiento, el asunto por el que William y yo los invitamos es muy importante, se trata de Candy

¿Pasa algo con Candy? – pregunta Terry, extrañado

No, bueno si, por eso quiero que platiquemos amistosamente – en ese momento llegan con el té – dejen el servicio y procuren que nadie nos interrumpa, a menos que ellas vuelvan

Si señora, con permiso – se retiran haciendo una venia

¿Y dónde está Candy?

Ah, querido Terry, ella no se encuentra, ha salido con las esposas de mis nietos, se ven tan poco, y quiero que me prometas que mi nieta, no se enterara de esta plática ¿lo prometes?

Por supuesto que si señora Andley

Elroy, Terry, bueno me preocupa mucho lo que sucedió en Hyde Park, mi nieta había salido muy feliz contigo, pero al parecer, no le fue muy bien

Ah, es por eso, y Candy les dijo que yo fui culpable de algo

No, claro que no, querido, mi nieta es, mmm, digamos, muy callada, reservada, pero nos hemos dado cuenta, ¿no es así William?

Por supuesto madre, Terry, quiero que sepas que yo he sido muy estricto con mi hija y por lo mismo, sé que lo que ese chico Legan dijo es mentira

Candy pudo haberle mentido a usted

Candy nunca me ha mentido, no sabe hacerlo, siempre me ha hablado con la verdad, a pesar de….

A pesar de que mi hijo le ha dado severos castigos, mi nieta podría haber mentido, para evitarse los castigos, pero nunca lo ha hecho

Terry, en cuanto supe lo sucedido en el colegio, le pedí que me dijera la verdad y ella me ha dicho que no conocía a ese chico y es cierto, nosotros nos alejamos de los Legan, porque la humillaron

¿Cómo que la humillaron?

Ella como sabes no tiene una madre, se ha criado con nosotros, hasta hace poco, ha vuelto a ver a sus abuelos maternos…

Si sé lo de la madre de Candy, mis padres me lo han dicho

Bien, te lo diré sin tanto rodeo, Elisa Legan le dijo a mi hija que era una huérfana, por no tener una madre, se negó a jugar con ella por ese motivo y, a partir de ese momento, dejamos de visitar a los Legan, Candy tenía 5 años no los recuerda

Peo pudo haberlo visto en el colegio, enamorarse de él

Oh, claro que no, sé muy bien que Candy siempre estaba con Vivian, Anny, Patty y contigo

Pero usted, se la llevó del colegio

Por supuesto, no iba a permitir que ese Neil Legan le hiciera algo a mi hija

Terry, querido, te hemos mandado llamar, porque queremos saber si crees que puedes hacer feliz a Candy, si tú crees que no podrás, entonces nosotros, te dejamos libre y suspendemos el compromiso

¡Elroy!, nosotros los Grandchester tenemos palabra, no podemos permitir…

Richard, en ningún momento dije que no tuvieran palabra, pero para mí es importante saber la opinión de tu hijo, en caso de que decida no casarse, a mi nieta le dolerá, lo sé, pero se le pasará y hasta es posible que viajemos

No estoy de acuerdo con eso Elroy y supongo que William tampoco, es un compromiso hecho desde hace años – insiste Richard

En efecto a William no le agrada la idea, nosotros también somos de palabra, pero a mí me interesa mi nieta, así que Terry espero tu decisión, si quieres piénsalo, y después me dices

Terry, hijo, ¿lo pensarás?

Madre, no hay nada que pensar… ¡Me casaré con Candy!

**Continuará **

**Rey, Xiang Quin, EdbeLL Mansen, Guest, Gelsie, Ana, Coneja, hechizo-Gaby, Karina Grandchester2, gracias por leer mi historia y añadirla a sus favoritas.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, creo que hoy me tardé menos y bueno, mandamos a volar a Luisa, jijij**

**Los personajes son de Mizuki e Igarashi, la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Besitos jarochos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo XV**

Aun no sabía si había hecho bien, pero cumpliría con el trato, un Grandchester tenía palabra de honor, además él si estaba enamorado de Candy, quería pensar que podía hacer que ella lo amara, que se olvidara de Neil, creyó que lo iba a lograr cuando estuvieron en el parque, parecía tan dispuesta a corresponderle, pero, Luisa le había recordado que su prometida no lo amaba, bueno al fin y al cabo así se acostumbraba en su círculo social, los padres eran quienes comprometían a sus hijos, así había sido arreglado el matrimonio de sus padres y por lo que sabía también el de los padres de Candy y se habían enamorado ¿valdría la pena intentarlo?

Hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti

Padre, no iba a eludir mi compromiso, ni tampoco dejar en vergüenza nuestro apellido, si Candy quiere deshacer el compromiso que lo haga ella.

Eres muy necio Terry, sé que lo hiciste porque la amas, a mí no me engañas

Piensa como quieras madre –dice mientras se encoge de hombros.

Candy había creído ver a Terry con sus padres saliendo de su casa, pero no podía ser él, su padre y su abuela, no la hubieran dejado salir con Meli y Machel, suponía que la felicidad que sentía, la hacía ver a Terry en todos lados, ya había elegido su ajuar, la tela que su padre había mandado traer era de la seda más fina y sus cuñadas le habían ayudado en la elección del vestido que portaría el día de su boda, mientras tanto había comprado vestidos, sombreros y otros accesorios para su viaje de bodas, tal vez a su padre no le gustara los gastos que había hecho, pero no importaba, soportaría sus regaños, sus castigos, ahora lo único que le importaba era que se casaría con Terry.

Hola abuela,

Pero mi niña, has acabado con el almacén

¿Tú crees abuelita? Meli y Machel me ayudaron a elegir y no creyeron que fuera mucho

Por supuesto que no es mucho cariño, tú te mereces todo, tu padre te está esperando, anda ve a verlo

Si abuelita – le da un beso.

Candy va con un poco de nerviosismo a ver a su padre, tal vez la regañe por haber comprado tanto, toca la puerta del despacho

Adelante, pase

Con permiso papá, ¿querías hablar conmigo?

Candy, hija, siéntate, ¿cómo vas con los preparativos de la boda?

Bien papá, he comprado algunas cosas, Meli y Machel me ayudaron, ¿quieres ver lo que he comprado?

¿Has comprado mucho?

Más o menos papá – responde mientras estruja la falda

Bien, luego veré lo que has comprado, te llamé porque te tengo una sorpresa

¿Qué sorpresa papi?

Pero que curiosa hija tengo, primero tienes que adivinar quienes vendrán a tu boda.

Mis hermanos, mis cuñadas, mis sobrinos, ¿mis…abuelos?

Por supuesto que vendrán tus abuelos, no se perderían tu boda, corazón

Pero ellos no me quieren

Por supuesto que te quieren, es sólo que…

¿Qué papá?

Nada, corazón, mejor, sigue tratando de adivinar cuál será tu sorpresa

En ese momento, tocan a la puerta.

Espero no interrumpir, padre, Candy

Albert, hermanito, ¡qué alegría verte!- dice mientras corre a abrazarlo, Albert la recibe cargándola y dándole vueltas

Mi hermanita consentida, ¿cómo estás?

Feliz Albert, muy feliz

Me alegra oír eso hermanita

Ejem, Albert, deja de consentirla tanto

Pero papá, pronto no la veré mucho, y tengo que seguirla consintiendo

¿Cómo que no me verás mucho?

Pequeña, te casarás con Terry, ya no vivirás aquí

Pero seguiré viniendo a verlos y le pediré a Terry que me lleva a visitarlos, como hacen tú y Machel, ¿o no quieres que te visitemos?

Por supuesto que sí hermanita, ¿qué le puedo negar a mi hermanita consentida?

Nada, hermanito, porque no tienes otra hermanita, así que sólo me puedes consentir a mí.

He creado un monstruo jajajaja

A mi no me veas, Albert, te lo dije muchas veces

Pequeña, me dejas a solas con papá

Si hermanito, voy a mi habitación, con permiso

Albert espera a que su hermana se haya retirado lo suficiente

Y bien papá, ¿qué hiciste?

No sé de que me hablas Albert

Hoy fui a ver los negocios y me he enterado que Paul Smith decidió vender sus acciones

Así es, por cierto he puesto a tu nombre la mitad de ellas y la otra mitad es para Anthony

Creo padre, que en la decisión de Paul, tuviste algo que ver, ¿me puedes informar?

Bien, -empieza, mientras su semblante se vuelve frío y sombrío – te explicaré, tú sabes que tu hermana está entusiasmada con su boda, y había estado feliz, pero esa niña, Luisa, no la ha dejado en paz, supe que desde el colegio la ha humillado, hablé con su padre..

¿Su padre, tú lo conoces?

Por supuesto, es Paul, le pedí que hablara con su hija, pero ella siguió humillándola, así que tuve que hablar de nuevo con Paul y tomar cartas en el asunto

Entiendo padre, y la verdad me da gusto comprobar lo que un día me dijo la nana

¿Qué te dijo?

Que sí querías a Candy

¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Papá, no has hecho otra cosa, más que ser estricto con ella, la has regañado en innumerables ocasiones y la alejaste de Escocia.

Yo tengo mis razones mi querido hijo, me comprenderás algún día. ¿Anthony ya llegó?

Llegamos juntos, pero le pedí hablar primero contigo, seguro que Candy ya lo ha visto

Salgamos enseguida o ese par acabará con la casa

Pero papá jajajaja

Mientras tanto.

Anthony, hermanito ¿no me das un abrazo?

Mi princesa, por supuesto, ¿qué ha hecho mi hermanita llorona y consentida?

Estoy feliz, Anthony, me casaré con el amor de mi vida

¿Amor de tu vida? – finge sentirse herido haciendo un puchero- me has cambiado Candy, entonces ya no me quieres

Pero que cosas dices Anthony, si tú eres mi hermano y te quiero mucho

Pero me cambias por ese tal Terry

Por supuesto que no te cambio, es distinto, tú eres mi hermano y y

¿Y? yo ya no soy nada para ti, me he dado cuenta

Anthony, no, no es eso, hermanito por favor, yo te quiero – trata de explicar, mientras se talla sus manos, Anthony se da cuenta-

Tranquila hermanita, era broma, no me gusta verte angustiada, anda sé que me sigues queriendo como yo a ti y que es diferente a lo que sientes por Terry

Anthony – lo abraza mientras llora

Calma Candy, todo está bien

¿Qué sucede aquí? – dice una voz algo enojada

Nada papá, sólo abrazo a mi hermana favorita

Entre tú y Albert la han consentido mucho

Alguien debía hacerlo – responden al mismo tiempo Albert y Anthony

Es cierto, bueno ahora vayamos a ver las compras que hiciste hija

Si papá

Todos se reúnen en el salón para platicar, mientras toman el té

Toc, toc

Adelante

Mi Lord, las visitas que espera han llegado

Hazlas pasar y lleven su equipaje a las habitaciones correspondientes

Si Mi Lord, con permiso

Hace tanto tiempo que no escucho que te digan Mi Lord, papá- dice Albert mientras enarca una ceja-

Ya te acostumbrarás, acá en Londres, son todos más formales que en Escocia y tú más que nadie debes adaptarte…

No papá por favor no empecemos, tú aun estás muy fuerte para seguir siendo el Conde de Andley, y a mi me falta mucho por aprender.

Tú y Anthony, serán grandes Condes, tú me heredarás a mí y Anthony a su abuelo

Candy…

Ella será una duquesa, no lo olvides

En ese momento se abre la puerta de la habitación

Querida Candy, ¡Cuánto te he extrañado!

Stear, Archie, ¡cuánto tiempo sin vernos! – habla al mismo tiempo que corre a abrazarlos.

Querida prima, siempre saludas primero a Archie ¿y yo dónde quedo?

Vamos Stear, sabes que te quiero y ha sido Archie quien saludó primero

Oh, no, ya vinieron los chicos que nos roban el cariño de mi hermanita – dice Anthony dramatizando un poco –

Hola Anthony, es culpa suya no estar más con Candy, pero nos ha cambiado a todos por… ¿cómo es que se llama? - dice Archie

Terry, se llama Terry y es mi prometido

Uy hasta lo defiendes, jajaja, no te creas prima, hemos venido a tu boda – habla Stear

Lo sé, gracias, tía Janice, ¿cómo has estado?

Bien querida Candy, me da alegría ver que eres toda una jovencita educada

Gracias tía Janice – dice mientras hace una venia

Veo que hemos llegado en el momento justo

Por supuesto querida hermana, estamos viendo todo lo que Candy ha comprado para su boda

¿Cómo has estado hija?

Bien madre, decidida a instalarme en Londres

¿De verdad hija?

Por supuesto, así estaremos más cerca de la familia.

Y así entre pláticas se va el tiempo en casa de los Andley

En la Mansión de los Grandchester

Hijo, han venido a tomarte las medidas para tu traje

Enseguida voy padre

Por cierto hoy vienen Phillipe y Stephanie a cenar con nosotros, espero que no te pelees con Vivian

¿Por qué habría de pelearme padre?

Porque ambos tienen un carácter muy fuerte y supe que se pelearon en el colegio

¿Acaso te lo dijo ella?

Por supuesto que no, Vivian nunca te echaría de cabeza

Papá…

Si hijo

Gracias por elegir a Candy para mi esposa

Me alegra oír que te agrada Candy

Haré lo posible porque ella se enamore de mi, padre

Lo lograrás, si es no lo has logrado ya, hijo

La hora de la cena llega

Hola primo ¿qué has decidido?

Hola prima, yo también te extraño

Tonto

Tonta

¿Y bien?

Me casaré con Candy y espero que algún día ella me ame

Ella ya te ama Terry ¿por qué eres tan ciego?

Si tú lo dices

Llo digo y es en serio

Todos pasan al comedor a cenar y platican sobre los preparativos de la boda.

Continuará

**Gracias mis queridas amigas lectoras y por supuesto que no me ofendo por considerarme su amiga, al contrario para mí es un honor, que me sigan leyendo.**

**Y a quienes me han seguido agregando como su historia favorita: Darling eveling, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, lebyem, rey.**

**No dejaré inconclusa la historia, ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, en el cual habrá una boda, la pregunta es ¿Se consumará el matrimonio? ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

**Bienvenidas Alondra y Lady Anny A**

**Agradezco también a quienes siguen leyendo Mi destino eres tú, mi final de Candy.**

**Que este nuevo año 2013, sea uno lleno de bendiciones para ustedes y su familia, que haya salud, paz, amor y armonía, que siempre mantengan la FE, y nunca se den por vencidas.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, besitos jarochos, con cariño:**

**Ivett**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo XVI**

**ADVRTENCIA: Este capítulo no es apto para menores**

El tiempo ha pasado rápidamente y el día de la boda ha llegado, todo Londres está al pendiente del acontecimiento más importante del año, ya que, los Grandchester y los Andley son considerados dos de las familias más influyentes del Reino Unido.

Al ser Terry, heredero al ducado, y Candy, hija un Conde, las más altas personalidades tanto de la nobleza del país como los de la realeza del continente, habían sido invitados a la ceremonia, los reyes de España, Bélgica, Austria-Hungría, Suecia, y otras importantes casas reales y personajes distinguidos de América, estarían presentes en ese enlace, uno a uno habían llegado a la elegante Abadía de Westminster* que ese día estaba magníficamente adornada.

Por supuesto la fiesta principal sería en la mansión de los Grandchester, así lo indicaba el protocolo, el amplio salón había sido adornado para la ocasión, había rosas blancas por todos lados, en las mesas había floreros con los escudos enlazados de los Grandchester y los Andley, una orquesta estaba situada en un lugar, esperando la hora en que la feliz pareja llegara, después de la ceremonia religiosa

En la mansión de los Andley todo era movimiento, la gente a su servicio preparaba el amplio jardín que serviría como recepción para la elegante ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, donde compartirían sólo con los familiares y amigos más cercanos, había sido decisión de ambas familias celebrar dos días de fiesta.

En su habitación, Candy, se encontraba nerviosa, veía el ir y venir de todos, deseaba tanto estar con Terry, y al mismo tiempo temía no ser lo que él esperaba, porque ¿qué sucedía después de una boda?, no lo sabía, ni siquiera sus cuñadas le habían explicado cómo había sido su vida a partir de su boda, los toquidos a la puerta, la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Adelante

Buen día Candy, ¿lista para empezar a arreglarte?

Pero aún falta mucho tiempo para la ceremonia

No, por supuesto que no falta mucho, el baño ya está preparado, así que Dorothy y yo nos encargaremos de arreglarte.

Nana… estoy nerviosa

Es natural mi niña, uno no se casa todos los días, pero debes estar feliz, te casarás con el hombre que amas.

Y si no soy la esposa que espera, nana

Lo serás mi niña, lo serás

Buen día, por favor, déjenme a solas con mi nieta.

Si señora

Una vez que se han ido Dorothy y la nana Mary, Elroy empieza a explicarle a Candy lo que debe hacer en la noche de bodas.

Mi querida nieta, eres una dama, te diré lo que debe hacer una dama en su noche de bodas, debes quedarte quieta y dejar que tu marido te guíe.

¿En qué abuelita?

Eso lo descubrirás poco a poco, sólo recuerda que tú debes mantenerte quieta

Si abuelita

Su abuela materna iba entrando cuando escuchó el consejo

Elroy tiene razón querida, una dama lo debe ser siempre, aún en la noche de bodas

Eso haré

Bueno sólo he venido a desearte mucha felicidad y a disculparme contigo por no haber compartido más tiempo contigo, ojalá nos visites en nuestra casa algún día

Por supuesto abuelita, le pediré a Terry que me lleve

Estoy segura que te llevará a visitarnos, perdóname hija, - dice sollozando un poco – pero es que me recuerdas tanto a tu madre, de verdad espero que algún día podamos hablar ampliamente y me puedas perdonar.

Abuelita, no hay nada que perdonar, yo… te quiero

Sé feliz Candy

Gracias abuelita

Bueno, me retiro a prepararme para la celebración – dice su abuela materna.

Yo haré lo mismo – secundó Elroy – Candy no tardes en arreglarte, el novio no esperará por siempre

Si

Pronto las doncellas ayudan a Candy a bañarse, para después empezar a arreglarla.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Grandchester, a Terry también lo ayudaba a arreglarse su ayuda de cámara, él se sentía más relajado, no importaba si Candy amaba o no a otro, sería su esposa y se había convencido que ella lo amaba, así se lo habían dicho Vivian y sus padres, su padre entró a verlo.

Vamos Terry, no tardes tanto, que debes estar antes que la novia en la iglesia

Lo sé padre, ya falta poco

Recuerda que debes tratarla con mucho respeto y cariño

Lo haré papá

Minutos más tarde, Terry y sus padres abordaban el carruaje rumbo a la iglesia, al mismo tiempo que lo hacían Candy y su familia.

El carruaje donde viajaba Candy iba abierto, los habitantes del Reino Unido, la saludaban a su paso, nadie quería perderse esa unión.

Al llegar a la iglesia el padre de Candy la ayudó a bajar del carruaje, su vestido era en seda inglesa color blanco, bordados con hilos de plata, la parte superior del vestido dejaba los hombros al descubierto y un hermoso holán con encajes, entallado hasta la cintura y después amplio, largo, su cabello iba peinado en rizos, una pequeña tiara adornaba su cabello y de ahí salía el velo que cubría su cara, la cola partía de la cintura y medía dos metros, su ramo era de rosas blancas.**

El padre de Candy, la tomó del brazo y empezaron a caminar sobre la alfombra roja de la iglesia, siendo precedida por su dama de honor: Vivian, quien también iba elegantemente ataviada con un vestido rosa pálido, con cuello en "V", manga tipo princesa y recto, su cabello iba suelto adornado con una guirnalda de flores.

Terry iba vestido con un traje, su camisa era negra de manga larga con emblemas militares, pantalón negro y guantes blancos***

Mientras avanzaban se escuchaba la marcha nupcial, el Conde de Andley le hizo entrega de Candy a Terry y la ceremonia dio inicio, el Obispo los guió para hacer sus votos matrimoniales

Yo Terry Richard Charles Grandchester Becker, te acepto a ti, Candy Rose Mary Andley y Wellington como mi legitima esposa y prometo a amarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida hasta que la muerte nos separe. (Le coloca el anillo)

Yo, Candy Rose Mary Andley y Wellington te acepto a ti, Terry Richard Charles Grandchester Becker, como mi legitimo esposo y prometo a amarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida hasta que la muerte nos separe. (Le coloca el anillo)

Los padrinos colocan el lazo y les dan las arras a los nuevos esposos.

Los declaro marido y mujer. Lo que Dios ha unido, no lo separe el hombre, puede besar a la novia.

Terry descubre la cara de la novia y la besa suavemente en los labios, después de la ceremonia religiosa, todos se dirigen al Castillo Grandchester para la fiesta, antes de empezar la fiesta, Terry y Candy son retratados, con su familia, como parejas y de forma individual.

Tanto el padre de Candy como el de Terry hacen un brindis por los novios; la orquesta empieza a tocar, Terry y Candy inician el baile con un hermoso vals de ensueño.

Te ves hermosa Candy

Y tú tan buen mozo

Ambos bailan extasiados, viéndose mutuamente, para los ahí reunidos la pareja destila amor, los invitados, se acercan a bailar con los novios, Vivian felicita a Terry por su boda.

Primito, qué bueno que te casaste con Candy, ella se merece ser feliz

¿Y y no me merezco ser feliz?

Por supuesto que sí y sé que ella es tu felicidad, cuídala mucho

Lo haré, creo que están exagerando con eso de que la cuide mucho, por cierto quiero presentarte a un viejo amigo, ven

Está bien, espero que no sea tan aburrido como tú.

Qué chistosita prima.

Terry se dirige hacia donde está su amigo

Vivian, te presento a mi amigo Henry Terrence Darcy,

Mucho gusto señorita

Vivian Edith Grandchester y Wellington, pero puede llamarme Vivian

Muy bien señorita Vivian y usted puede llamarme Darcy

Encantada señor Darcy

¿Me concede el honor de bailar conmigo señorita Vivian?

Por supuesto señor Darcy

Vivian y el señor Darcy se van a bailar, Terry va en busca de Candy, que se encuentra rodeada de sus hermanos y primos

¿Me permiten a mi esposa?

Por supuesto Terry, por cierto, bienvenido a la familia

Gracias, Candy

Por supuesto Terry, con permiso

Después parten el pastel, que también ha sido decorado con rosas, la fiesta ha durado casi hasta el amanecer.

Más tarde, en el jardín de los Andley, ya sólo reunidos con familiares y amigos, Candy viste un vestido blanco, cuello "V", de manga tres cuartos y falda recta, su cabello con rizos, atado en una media coleta, adornada por una guirnalda de azahares, por su parte Terry, lleva un traje en color gris, a los invitados les sirven comida típica inglesa y escocesa: salmón ahumado, haggis, cullen skink, ternera, , roast beef, pescado frito con patatas, Yorksihre pudding, de postres shortbread y black bun, (bollo negro), natillas y pay de manzana; en las bebidas whisky, jerez, oporto, Irn- bru, drambuie y por supuesto té.

Al igual que la vez anterior, Candy y Terry abren el baile, son seguidos por Anny, Archie, Patty, Stear, Albert, Machel, Anthony, Meli, Vivian, el señor Darcy y otras parejas.

Para despedir a los novios, Albert, Anthony, Stear y Archie, vestidos con el traje típico escocés, tocan las gaitas, Candy está muy emocionada.

Candy y Terry abordan el carruaje que los espera para iniciar su luna de miel que empezarán en Edimburgo, pasando por Gales y terminando en Irlanda, ya en el carruaje, Candy se siente nerviosa, no sabe que hacer, Terry empieza a besarla y Candy le corresponde, primero la besa en los labios para después ir besando su cuello.

Dime Candy, ¿cómo te sientes?

Me siento muy feliz Terry, aunque estoy nerviosa

¿Nerviosa?, no entiendo

Pues, todo esto es nuevo para mí, no sé que vamos a hacer

Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, querida – responde, mientras la sigue besando.

Casi al anochecer llegaron a Edimburgo, Terry ayudó a Candy a bajarse del carruaje y antes de entrar al castillo, la cargó y entró con ella, hasta la habitación que compartirían, una vez ahí, la bajó y empezó a quitarle el vestido, dejándola con su ropa interior, Candy se había quedado quieta por unos minutos, siguiendo las indicaciones de sus abuelas, pero el corazón se le había acelerado y sin que ella lo pensara comenzó a desabotonar el saco y la camisa de Terry, suavemente Terry la acostó en la cama, besándole los labios, las orejas, el cuello, luego le desabrochó el corsé, hasta dejar descubierto sus senos, Candy intentó taparse, pero él se lo impidió, sus besos siguieron bajando, preparándola para lo que venía, lentamente separó sus piernas y se empezó a introducir en ella, Candy al principio sintió dolor, que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, así estuvieron, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Hola hermosas, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, la boda se llevó a cabo y también fue consumada.

Gracias Goshi, Loca x Terry, Elenomar, gabyselenator, Giomar, Cellyta G, Lady Anny A, Vere Canedo, que tengan un excelente año

*También llamada Iglesia Colegiata de San Pedro, lugar donde se han casado los monarcas ingleses a excepción del Príncipe Carlos.

**Tomado de la época en la que se casó la reina Victoria de Inglaterra, que además fue quien introdujo el color blanco en los vestidos de novia

***Traje típico de los reyes de Inglaterra.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo XVII**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es de mi autoría**

Los primeros rayos del Sol, pegaron en la cara de Candy, quien se despertó buscando a Terry, pero éste no estaba ya a su lado, se avergonzó por despertar tarde, pues él creería que era una dormilona, así que se levantó y se puso la bata, dispuesta a pedir que le prepararan el baño, una mucama entró y le anunció que su baño estaba listo y la dirigió hacia ahí, mientras que otras entraban para asear la habitación.

Candy entró en la tina donde la esperaba el agua caliente, las doncellas le ayudaron con el baño y ella sintió un alivio a los dolores que estaba teniendo, una vez terminado el baño, Candy se dirigió a su habitación, una de las mucamas le anunció que sería su doncella personal

Mi Lady, mi nombre es Helen y me han encomendado la misión de ayudarla en todo lo que necesite

Gracias Helen, ¿podrías decirme dónde está el señor Terry?

Oh Mi Lord se ha levantado muy temprano y ha ido a cabalgar, supongo que no tardará en llegar; ¿qué vestido desea usar Mi Lady?

Gracias Helen, quiero el vestido azul, por favor

¿Desea que se le suba el desayuno o bajará a desayunar?

Bajaré a desayunar Helen, Terry ¿ya ha desayunado?

Ya lo ha hecho Mi Lady

Candy intentó que no se le notara la decepción que sintió al saber que Terry no la había esperado para desayunar juntos, así que le sonrió a Helen, mientras ésta, le ayudaba a ponerse el vestido y la peinaba con un chongo, dejando unos pequeños rizos sueltos, después Helen la condujo al comedor en donde le sirvieron un suculento desayuno que Candy apenas probó por la tristeza que estaba empezando a sentir, había creído que Terry la amaba, o ¿era acaso que lo había decepcionado?, ¿no había actuado como una dama? Sus abuelas se lo habían advertido y no les había hecho caso, no se había quedado quieta y tal vez Terry pensara que era una descocada, la voz de Helen la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Mi Lady ¿desea algo más?

No gracias Helen, bueno si, ¿me puedes decir cuál es el postre favorito del señor?

Los gustos del señor Terry, los sabe más la señora Katherine

Entonces llévame con ella ¿dónde está?

En la cocina señora

Bien te sigo

Pero

Anda quiero saber los gustos de mi marido

Está bien señora

Helen la dirige hacia la cocina

Buen día ¿señora Katherine?

Buen día Mi Lady, ¿se le ofrece algo?

Si, deseo saber cuál es el postre favorito del señor Terry

Es el pay de manzana señora, ¿quiere que le prepare uno?

No, quiero preparárselo yo, ¿me ayudaría señora Katherine?

Pero Mi Lady, si el señor Terry se entera que está en cocina se molestará, este no es un lugar para usted

Tonterías, en casa yo hacía los postres, mi nana me enseñó a hacerlos, pero usted sabe cómo preparar uno para Terry, por favor ayúdeme a prepararle un postre a Terry

Está bien señora, le ayudaré, pero si se entera..

No se preocupe le diré que yo insistí y no tiene nada de malo que le haga un postre a mi esposo

Candy empieza a preparar el pay de manzana con la ayuda de la señora Katherine y de Helen, a ellas les ha agradado la sencillez de la joven señora.

Mientras tanto, Terry se ha detenido en las orillas de un lago, miles de pensamientos le dan vueltas, había notado que Candy estaba asustada, nerviosa, ¿acaso no era eso algo natural? Por supuesto, era su primera vez y para ella era algo desconocido, pero y ¿si era porque aún quería a otro?, aunque ella le había respondido y había dicho su nombre- sonrió de medio lado – tal vez era por la sensación de ese momento, por eso se había levantado muy temprano, no quería ver la decepción o la tristeza en su rostro por no haberse casado con el hombre que ella amaba y él no había podido dejar de hacerla suya, la amaba y deseaba con desesperación que ella le correspondiese, había galopado hasta ahí para despejarse, para volver a verla y enfrentar el que ella no lo quisiese, se recostó en el pasto y se quedó dormido.

**Londres **

Eleanor se disponía a salir cuando una de las mucamas le avisó que tenía una visita.

Mi Lady, le han venido a saludar y les he hecho pasar al estudio

¿Y puedo saber quién es?

La señora Marlowe con su hija

¿Por qué no les dijiste que estaba indispuesta? Bien sabes que estoy a punto de salir

Pero señora, ellas vienen de lejos y yo creí conveniente…

Lo que tú creas conveniente no es importante Becky, debiste haberme consultado antes, ¿entiendes?

Por supuesto señora, pero qué les digo

Diles que esperen un momento y cuando regrese, quiero hablar contigo.

Sí señora, con permiso

Becky sale muy disgustada, considera que la señora Eleanor le debería agradecer que se preocupe porque se relacione con unas personas tan lindas como la señora y su hija Susana, con esos pensamientos llega al estudio

La señora Eleanor las atenderá en un momento

Gracias Becky, tú siempre tan amable con nosotras

¿Les puedo ofrecer…?

Becky puedes retirarte – dice Eleanor que en ese momento entra – yo atenderé a las damas

Si Mi Lady, con permiso

Oh buen día queridas, espero que me disculpen pero no esperaba su visita, y como verán, estoy a punto de salir, me agradaría quedarme a disfrutar el honor de su visita, pero mi compromiso ya estaba hecho y no puedo deshacerlo, estoy segura que ustedes entenderán ¿verdad?

Por supuesto mi Lady, y nos disculpamos por venir sin avisar, pero mi hija estaba tan entusiasmada en poder venir a saludarla.

Mi madre tiene razón, aunque el viaje fue largo, lo primero que quise hacer es venir a saludar, a usted a Terry, ¿se encuentra en casa?

Me temo señorita Marlowe que Terry no está en casa, él ya no vivirá más aquí

Pero ¿qué ha pasado?

Oh, cierto, ustedes no estaban en el país, Terry se ha casado y ahora está en su viaje de bodas

¿Terry se ha casado? – Susana palidece ante la noticia

Si hace unos días, pero si me disculpan, después platicamos, se me hace tarde para mi cita

No se preocupe Mi Lady, otro día vendremos a platicar y nos daría mucho gusto saludar a la esposa de Terry ¿Verdad Susana?

Ssi, por supuesto madre, hasta luego

Eleanor toca la campanilla y el Mayordomo llega

James, acompañe a las damas por favor

Si señora

Que les vaya bien

Gracias Mi Lady

Una vez que las Marlowe están en su carruaje, Susana empieza a lamentarse

No es posible madre, Terry no pudo haberse casado, creí que me amaba.

Querida yo te dije muchas veces que debías ser más lista y hacer que él te prometiera matrimonio

No lo creí necesario madre, Terry siempre se notaba feliz a mi lado, era tan caballeroso

Pues si hubieras sido más lista, ya serías ahora la futura Duquesa de Grandchester, tendremos que averiguar con quién se ha casado

Eso será fácil madre, Becky siempre ha estado de mi parte, ella nos lo dirá todo

Tienes que ser muy sutil Susana, si alguien nos descubre indagando sobre el matrimonio de Terry, seremos mal vistas por la alta sociedad londinense

Descuida madre, tendré cuidado

Eleanor se dirige a casa de su cuñado Phillipe y piensa que Terry y Candy ya han descubierto que se aman, en el fondo se alegra de que Terry no se haya enamorado de alguien como Susana Marlowe a quien considera una chica frívola y caza fortunas.

**Escocia**

La hora de la comida ha pasado ya y Terry no llegó, Candy se siente triste, decepcionada una vez más, por lo que apenas termina de probar uno de los alimentos que le han servido, decide regresar a su habitación, sin probar el postre que ella preparó para los dos, ya en su habitación, Candy empieza a llorar silenciosamente hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

Al poco rato llega Terry y se dirige al comedor, ahí se encuentra a Helen recogiendo todo.

Helen ¿dónde está la señora?

En su habitación señor, se sintió algo indispuesta…

¿Ya ha comido?

Si señor, bueno…

¿Bueno qué Helen?

Helen déjame hablar con el señor Terry

Si señora Katherine

Y bien Katherine

Terry te conozco desde pequeño y me extraña que hayas sido tan descortés con tu esposa

¡Yo no he sido descortés! – exclama molesto –

Por supuesto que lo has sido, primero te vas y la dejas desayunar sola, luego no llegas a comer y la desaíras, cuando ella te ha preparado tu postre favorito

¿Qué ella hizo qué?

Lo que oye el señor, SU esposa le preparó su postre favorito, se preocupó por saber que le gusta y aunque no dijo nada de que no viniste a comer, sé que se entristeció y por eso se fue a su habitación y no me veas así que sabes que es la verdad.

Lo siento, en verdad Katherine, no fue mi intención no llegar a la comida, pero me quedé profundamente dormido y por más que traté de llegar no pude hacerlo, Teodora no me obedecía

Bien jovencito, no es a mí a quien debes la disculpa sino a tu esposa

Terry se dirige enseguida a la habitación y encuentra a Candy dormida, se acerca a ella y se acuesta a su lado acariciándole sus hermosos rizos, Candy despierta al sentir las caricias y sus sentimientos son confusos en esos momentos pues al mismo tiempo siente amor y coraje.

¿Qué sucederá entre ellos?

CONTINUARÁ

Disculpen que me haya tardado en subir el capítulo, pero se me había ido un poco la inspiración, aunque ya había pensado cómo escribirlo, no me agradaba del todo, bueno, espero que les haya gustado y continuaré hasta el final.

Gracias por sus reviews:

Giomar. Guest. Gadamigrandchester

Edith, amigis, qué bueno que te encantó el detalle, todos tus amores juntos

Cielito Williams, estoy leyendo tu fic muy bueno

Iris; mm si algún día le dirá si ama o no a su hija

Cellyta G, pues si ha venido alguien a querer entrometerse ¿crees que podrán separarlos? Por cierto, no separes tanto a esos dos en un Nuevo comienzo o no es un terryfic el tuyo? Lloro

Loca x Terry, por supuesto que estabas invitada, bueno si no, pues te invitó a sus próximas fiestas

Luz Rico: Lamento lo de la escena de amor, pero si has leído algunos de mis fics (que no son muchos), notarás que no he hecho lemons, lo que he hecho aquí es un breve intento, pero si tú quieres ayudarme con alguna escena de amor, te lo agradeceré.

Ruby: Gracias y bueno traté de que no fuera tan corto pero tal vez me faltó un poco más, no sé cual Ruby eres: Pkna o Legan, me encantaría que me lo aclararas, gracias

Goshi: No te equivocaste, aún hay sorpresas y malos entendidos, ojalá se arreglen pronto

Si se casaron, se consumó el matrimonio pero todavía falta, así que con calma: Vere Canedo, Darling eveling, Giomar, Serena Candy Andrew Graham

Y a todas las que han agregado la historia a sus favoritos, hoy en especial a Candy 20086


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo XVIII**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es de mi autoría**

Candy está despierta pero finge seguir dormida y que no ha escuchado a Terry, se siente confundida, sabe que él se casó porque sus padres así lo dispusieron, pero ella está enamorada de él, lo amó desde la primera vez que lo vio, por eso le ha dolido tanto que él no haya llegado a comer con ella, por su parte Terry, la sigue acariciando

Vamos Candy, discúlpame, me quedé dormido y no pude llegar a tiempo – le susurra mientras le sigue acariciando el cabello - , te quiero Candy

Te, Terry, ¿Hace cuánto que llegaste? Te estuve esperando- dice mientras trata que las lágrimas no fluyan

Perdóname Candy, no fue mi intención – la abraza mientras trata de darle un beso

No Terry, ¡en este momento no quiero que me des un beso, quiero que me expliques por qué me dejaste sola! – exclama totalmente furiosa y alejándose de él.

Vamos Candy, no tienes que estar tan enojada, te dije que me quedé dormido, además Teodora se volvió loca, no me obedecía – explica impaciente

Esa excusa no te la crees ni tú mismo Terry Grandchester, mejor di que no quieres estar conmigo

¿Eso es lo que tú crees? Tal vez sea al revés y seas tú la que quisiera estar con alguien más, creo que preferirías estar con el tipo con el que te encontraron en el colegio con ese tal Neil

Eres un idiota – dice al mismo tiempo que le da una bofetada – ahora sal de mi habitación

Es NUESTRA habitación querida y no me voy a ir de aquí, quieras o no soy tu ESPOSO y tú eres MIA

Candy intenta darle otra bofetada, pero Terry le agarra las manos y le da un beso en la boca, Candy trata de zafarse, sabe que si lo deja, la convencerá, pero el esfuerzo de Candy es en vano y pronto está correspondiéndole.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se levanta y no ve a Terry a su lado, se entristece enseguida, pero eso cambia, cuando ve que Terry regresa a su lado y sonriendo de medio lado

- Así que ya despertó mi dormilona esposa eh

- Terry, ¿dónde estabas?

- No pensarás que te iba a dejar sola otra vez

- Bueno yo…

- Trata de confiar en mí, sólo bajé a hacerte el desayuno, es lo menos que podía hacer, después de que tú me hicieras una rica tarta

- Pero no la probaste

- Por supuesto que la probé pequeña pecosa

- Mentiroso, ¿cuándo la probaste?

- Cuando llegué, mi pequeña pecosa

- No me llamo pecosa, soy Candy

- Lo que tú digas pecosita, anda ahora abre la boquita, que vas a comer.

Así Terry le da el desayuno en la boca a Candy y haciéndole cariñitos

Mientras tanto en Londres, las Marlow habían decidido visitar a los duques de Grandchester, pues Susana aún no confiaba en que Terry se hubiera casado y se olvidara de ella, lo había conocido en una reunión, sólo al verlo se había enamorado de él, aunque al principio ignoraba que era hijo de un duque, creía que era uno de los actores que estaban ahí, de todas formas, él la había saludado y habían charlado un par de veces, hasta que ella tuvo que regresar a América, la voz de su madre la trajo al presente.

- Susy hija, hemos llegado, seguro que Terry ya ha vuelto de su viaje y te esté esperando.

- Oh mamá, nada me haría más feliz

- Por supuesto querida y a mí también.

Al mismo tiempo de la llegada de las Marlow, Vivian bajaba de su carruaje, acompañada de su doncella, Briggitte abrió la puerta, encantada de ver a Susana, exclamó:

-Buen día Lady Susana, pasen por favor

- Ejem, carraspeó Vivian.

-Señorita Vivian, disculpe no la había visto.

-Buen día Becky, cuando dijiste Lady, creí que te referías a mí, o se te ha olvidado como debes hablarme.

- Por supuesto que no mi Lady, una disculpa

- Espero no vuelva a suceder – dijo, mientras sin invitación entraba al despacho y ordenaba a Becky – dile a mi tía que he llegado

- Pero mi Lady

- Pero qué Becky – dijo arqueando una ceja

- La duquesa tiene una visita importante el día de hoy, ayer me dijo que debía atenderla como se debía.

- Yo soy esa visita Becky, anda ve y dile que ya llegué

- Creo que se confunde, la visita debe ser la familia Marlow

- ¿Perdón?

- La señora y la señorita que estaban en la entrada cuando llegó usted y que he pasado a la sala.

- Y acaso le has preguntado a mi tía si tiene tiempo para atenderlas, creo Becky que te das mucha importancia, además no le has dicho que ya vine-

- Con permiso mi Lady ahora vuelvo

Vivian, generalmente no era una snob y no le importaba cómo la trataban pero a Becky la traía atravesada, había algo en ella que no le gustaba{

Entre tanto, Becky, molesta por la situación dada con Vivian, decidió no decirle a la duquesa que su sobrina la estaba esperando en el despacho y sólo le diría de la visita de las Marlow

- Buen día mi Lady

- Buen día Becky, ¿ya ha llegado mi visita?

- Si mi lady, la están esperando en la sala

- ¿Me están esperando?

-Así es mi Lady, con permiso

Eleanor baja un poco desorientada, aunque sabe que Vivian va acompañada de su doncella, no cree que esté junto a ella esperándola, pues Zara, generalmente platica con Sophie mientras la espera y también se le hace raro que la espere en la sala, aun así va hacia allá, a su sobrina se le ocurra cada cosa.

Al entrar en la sala, lo primero que hace es llamar a Vivian

- Vivian querida, ¿dónde estás? Se nos hará tarde si no te apresuras- su sorpresa es mayor al ver a las Marlow

- Buen día señora Grandchester

- Buen día señora Marlow, disculpen pero no sabía que estaban ustedes aquí, no recuerdo que iban a venir hoy.

- Oh no se disculpe señora, lo que sucede es que mi hija ha tenido deseos de visitarle, espero que no seamos inoportunas

- Bueno, de hecho, espero a mi sobrina, saldremos en unos momentos, cuando ella llegue

- ¿Su sobrina?

- Así es, pero bueno, les concederé unos minutos en lo que ella llega.

Vivian se extraña de que su tía no llegue a buscarla al despacho, sabe que tienen muchas cosas que hacer, antes de que ellos den la fiesta de temporada, en donde Candy y Terry, estarán ya como esposos, así que decide ir a buscarla, escucha las voces en la sala y decide entrar.

- Buen día tía querida, me has hecho esperar demasiado, ¿por qué no me avisaste que tendrías visita?

- Oh mi cielo, si te he estado esperando, pensaba que estabas aquí

- Por supuesto que no tía, bien sabes que siempre te espero en el despacho, pero que mal educada soy, señora, señorita, buen día

- Buen día señorita – dice la señora Marlow

- Vivian te presento a la señora Helen Marlow y a su hija Susana

- Mucho gusto, soy Vivian Grandchester y Wellington, no nos habían presentado antes , ¿no son de Inglaterra?

- No señorita, somos de América

- Ah, con razón su acento es diferente, ¿hace mucho que están de paseo señorita Susana?

- Oh no señorita Vivian, hace una semana que hemos llegado, pero llámeme Susy

-Bien querida Susy, ¿qué la trae por aquí?

- He venido a visitar a su tía, esperaba también poder saludar a Terry

- Pero tía ¿no le has dicho que mi querido primo se ha casado ya?

- Por supuesto que lo hice Vivian, tal vez creyeron que ya había llegado con su esposa, pero temo decirles que aún no llegan de su viaje de bodas, tardarán mucho en llegar

- ¿Y qué interés tiene usted en mi primo?

- Oh, somos amigos, es el único amigo que tengo en Inglaterra

-Ya entiendo Susy, pero le aconsejo que no le busque mucho, no sé cómo será en América, pero aquí, si sigue así, todos murmuraran que usted es la "querida" de Terry, las mujeres la menospreciaran y los hombres esperaran el turno de ser su protector

- ¡Vivian!

- Oh vamos tía, sabes que es la verdad, si ese rumor se corre, se manchará la reputación de todos, pero más el de usted Susy, oh no me vea así, sólo le estoy advirtiendo.

- ¿Qué es un protector?

- El que sea su próximo amante una vez que Lord Terry se canse de usted…

- Pero que cosas dice señorita – responde la señora Marlow indignada

- Lo que dice mi sobrina es verdad, tal vez sea una amiga de Terry, pero no debe buscarle mucho, ahora que está casado, y si busca hacer un buen matrimonio, entonces debe adaptarse a las reglas que se imponen

- Gracias por advertirnos señora Grandchester, pero mi hija sólo ha querido visitarle y saber de su amigo

- Y le agradezco mucho la visita, pero cómo le decía al principio, estaba esperando a mi sobrina. Tenemos muchas actividades por realizar

- Entiendo, volveremos en otra ocasión, pero antes le avisaremos

- Gracias que tengan un buen día, el mayordomo las acompañará a la puerta

Una vez que las Marlow se fueron, Vivian exclamó disgustada

- Tía Eleanor, nunca pensé que me atendieras por ellas

- ¿De qué hablas? Ni siquiera supe cuando llegaste, cuando Becky me dijo que había llegado mi visita, creí que eras tú

- Así que Becky eh

- Perdón

- Nada tía, discúlpame por favor, ahora sí vayamos a ver cómo quedará lo de la fiesta de temporada y el vestido que usaré para anunciar mi compromiso con Lord Henry Terrence Darcy

- Por supuesto cariño

- Ah tía, ten cuidado con las Marlow, porque creo que esa tal Susana seguirá insistiendo con mi primo, también te aconsejo que vigiles a Becky

- Pero Vivian, creo que a ellas ya les quedó claro todo y Becky tiene que ser fiel a la familia

- Prométeme que lo harás tía

- Está bien, lo haré

En otra parte de Londres, el conde de Andley observa el retrato de su difunta esposa.

- Mi querida Rose Mary, nuestra hija pequeña se ha casado, creo que ella y su marido también se enamoraran como tú y yo lo hicimos, ella se veía tan feliz, cada día que pasa se parece más a ti, deseo de corazón que sea muy feliz al lado de Terry.

En Escocia, Candy y Terry, se estaban empezando a llevar bien, Terry había descubierto que a Candy le encantaba galopar, así que en las mañanas antes del desayuno ambos galopaban hasta el lago, donde se quedaban un rato abrazados, sin hablar, luego volvían al castillo Grandchester, donde después de un baño juntos, desayunaban en la habitación de ambos.

Pero a Terry le parecía que Candy todavía guardaba secretos con él, aún no le había dicho qué lugares visitaba en Escocia, pronto le pediría que visitara su antiguo hogar, se le hacía raro que Candy viera los paisajes escoceses como algo nuevo para ella

- Pecosita, ¿qué lugares visitabas cuando vivías aquí?

- Casi no salía Terry, de hecho visitaba a Vivian frecuentemente, nos gustaba platicar, pero siempre me acompañaba papá o mi nana

- Quiero que vayamos a donde vivías amor

- No creo que haya nadie ahí mi vida, cuando nos marchamos a Londres, papá …

- ¿Despidió a los sirvientes?

-No, los reubico con la familia, sólo mi nana y Miss Sullivan se fueron con nosotros, decía que todos me malcriaban, que por eso no le obedecía y… - a Candy se le hace un nudo en la garganta, al recordar

-¿Te pasa algo pecosa?

-Nada, no me hagas caso, es que a veces me pongo melancólica, extrañaba Escocia, pero en Londres te conocí a ti y todo cambió

- ¿De verdad Candy?

- Sí Terry, de verdad

Terry la besa, pero sigue pensando que tiene que descubrir que le sucede a Candy, por qué de repente se puso triste al recordar su vida en Escocia.

CONTINUARÁ

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por ser pacientes, fueron varias situaciones: el curso, la compu, la usb y el que se me borrara gran parte del capítulo y volviera a empezar.

Gracias a Ana, BlackAngel, Klara, Abi, rgranchester,Liz Carter, Camila, Serena Candy,Gakarosi, Edeny, Cielo, samaggy, Iris, por leer y ponerla en sus favoritos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es de mi autoría**

**Capitulo XIX**

En la mansión Grandchester, se preparaban para recibir a Candy y a Terry, el viaje de luna de miel, había terminado, aunque ellos no vivirían ahí, deseaban darle el mejor recibimiento a los recién esposos Grandchester, para lo cual, Eleanor había reunido a todos los sirvientes y así darles las indicaciones.

- Los he reunido aquí, en primer lugar para que todos ayuden en la fiesta de bienvenida de mi hijo y mi nuera, quiero que todo quede bien y no falte nadie, la familia de Candy, también vendrá a la fiesta, no se preocupen, sólo estaremos los familiares, por lo que no será mucho trabajo, recuerden que pronto seremos los anfitriones de la fiesta de temporada, en donde seguramente habrá muchas debutantes, sé que podemos contar con todos ustedes.

- Por supuesto Mi Lady

- Además, quisiera que una de ustedes sea la doncella de Lady Candy

- Mi Lady, si gusta yo puedo serlo

- ¿Tú Becky?

- Si señora

- Creí que no te iba a agradar ser la doncella de Lady Candy

- Por supuesto que si Mi Lady

- Está bien, después de la fiesta de bienvenida, se lo comunicaré a Candy, pueden retirarse, ah Sophie, ven conmigo un momento, te daré las última instrucciones.

- Si Mi Lady

Una vez a solas, Eleanor habla con Sophie

- Querida Sophie, sé que te encanta estar con nosotros, pero…,

- ¿Me está despidiendo Mi Lady? – interrumpe Sophie

- Oh no, por supuesto que no, lo que deseo es que tú te instales con Terry y Candy, así podrás vigilar a Becky, ella aún es nueva en Londres, todavía hay algunos asuntos que ella no sabe hacer, por ejemplo el protocolo que debe seguir cuando esté ante Terry y Candy

- Gracias por su confianza Mi Lady, será un honor estar con los señores

- Sabía que podía confiar en ti Sophie, serás el ama de llaves de la nueva familia Grandchester

- Pero… ¿Lady Candy, no se opondrá? Tal vez quiera que su nana esté con ella

- Estoy segura que no se opondrá, he hablado con el Conde de Andley y ha estado de acuerdo conmigo

- Está bien Mi Lady, con su permiso

Sophie se dirige hacia la cocina, donde también está Becky, quien enseguida le pregunta sobre la llegada de los nuevos esposos

- ¿Cuándo llegan los señores?

- En estos días Becky, no te desesperes, me extraña que precisamente tú te hayas ofrecido a ser la doncella de Lady Candy, recuerdo que no te agradaba que se haya casado con el joven Terry

- Mmm, pues uno se tiene que acostumbrar a todo Sophie y como tú bien dijiste, no nos corresponde decidir la vida de nuestros patrones – responde al mismo tiempo que se encoge de hombros – Por cierto Sophie, hoy es mi día de salida

- ¿A dónde irás?

- A caminar un poco Sophie, no sé bien como sea la nueva señora, por tanto aprovecharé para dar un paseo

- Lady Candy es una buena persona, pero sí, se tienen que acostumbrar mutuamente, sólo no llegues muy tarde Becky

- No te preocupes llegaré temprano

En la mansión Andley, también se preparaban para la llegada de Candy y Terry

- William, espero que ahora sí te muestres más cariñoso con tu hija

- Madre, lo dices como si no quisiera a mi hija

- Pues es lo que has dado a demostrar siempre hijo

- Pero yo la quiero madre, creí que tú me entenderías

- Tienes una forma muy rara de demostrar que la quieres

- Tengo mis razones para haber actuado así con ella

- Eso espero y ojalá Candy siempre te quiera, por cierto, hay rumores de que piensas abdicar

- No son rumores, de hecho ya he hablado con Albert, él será el nuevo Conde de Andley, yo ya estoy cansado y siento que he cumplido con todos mis hijos, Candy se casó con el hombre que ama

- ¿Cómo sabes que Candy ama a Terry?

- Vamos madre, se nota enseguida que Candy ama a Terry desde que lo vio por primera vez, por eso, quería estar seguro que Terry no se arrepentiría a último momento, ¿sabes? Creo que él también ama a mi pequeña

- Oh William, me has dejado sin palabras

- Eso es algo interesante madre, ahora recordemos que pronto llegarán Albert y Anthony con toda la familia para que pasado mañana recibamos a Candy y a Terry ya como esposos

- ¿Crees que ellos…?

- Me imagino que sí madre y no te aflijas que vivirán cerca de nosotros, así que la podrás visitar cuando desees, bueno espero que no sea tan seguido eh

- William

- Madre

Los nuevos esposos habían ya zarpado de regreso a Londres, en ese breve espacio de convivencia, habían platicado un poco de sus respectivas vidas y de lo que les espera al llegar a Londres, saben que están comprometidos a ofrecer un baile como la nueva familia que son.

- Candy, ¿te gustan mucho los bailes?

- Me gustan, aunque no asistí a muchos, sólo a unos cuantos, mi padre no me llevaba a muchos,

- No puedo creer eso

- Pues créelo, en ese sentido papá era muy estricto – en ese y en otros más, pensó Candy, pero es algo que aún no quería decirle a Terry-

- ¿Y has organizado alguna vez una fiesta de temporada?

- No ¿y tú?

- He ayudado a mis padres a hacerlo, pero será algo emocionante organizarlo ahora con mi linda esposa

- Oh Terry, ¿me ayudarás a organizar la fiesta?

- Por supuesto mi pequeña pecosa

- Te quiero tanto Terry – dice mientras lo abraza efusivamente

- Y yo a ti, Candy.

La Luna ilumina la cubierta del barco en donde están abrazados los esposos Grandchester, un suave vals de ensueño se escucha a la distancia, Terry toma a Candy y comienza a valsear, Candy se siente en las nubes

Los días pasaron rápidamente y finalmente habían llegado a Londres, ellos bajaron del barco tomados de la mano, un carruaje con el nuevo escudo enlazado de los Grandchester y los Andley los estaba esperando y al pie de este, Jeffrey el chofer los recibió

- Buen día Mi Lady, Mi Lord

- Buen día Jeffrey, ¿sólo has venido tú a recibirnos?

- Mi Lord, los demás esperan en la casa

- ¿Quiénes son los demás?

- Lo siento Mi Lady no puedo decir más, por favor suban

Candy y Terry se acomodan el amplio carruaje, mientras Jeffrey, acomoda las maletas que le da un chico

- ¿Por qué no habrán venido a recibirnos?

- No lo sé pecosa, debe haber un motivo importante, mis padres no suelen ser así

- Si quizás tienes razón, al contrario de tus padres, mi papá no es tan cariñoso, pero…

- Vamos Candy, me imagino que eras la consentida, su única hija y no sólo de él, también tus hermanos

- De mis hermanos sí, pero papá nunca me consintió

- No puedo creer eso…

- Pues créelo, él es muy estricto…

La voz de Jeffrey los interrumpe

- Mi Lady, Mi Lord, hemos llegado

- Gracias Jeffrey

Candy ve la imponente mansión Grandchester, se pregunta qué le depara el destino, pero ese pensamiento queda a un lado, cuando Terry le toma de la mano y avanzan juntos hacia la entrada.

Los sirvientes hacen valla, para que los nuevos esposos entren al hogar, Sophie los conduce hacia el comedor, en donde los están esperando Eleanor, Richard. William, Elroy, Albert, Machel, Anthony, Mely, Phillipe, Stephanie, Vivian, Janice, Stear, Archi, Anny y Patty

- Bienvenidos hijos, sabemos que han de venir cansados de su viaje de bodas, pero no podíamos dejar de darles la bienvenida como se merecen – dice Richard

- Por eso es que todos quisimos estar presentes a su llegada y hacer un pequeño brindis por su nueva vida – completa William

- Hermanita, deseo de todo corazón que seas muy feliz y tú Terry tienes que cuidarla mucho

- Por supuesto Albert la cuidaré

- Sabemos que lo harás y nos da gusto que tú seas nuestro nuevo hermano

- Gracias Anthony

- Gracias por este hermoso recibimiento a todos, nunca esperé, bueno esperamos que estuvieran todos

. Vamos Candy ¿crees que dejaríamos a nuestra cuñadita favorita sola?

- Machel, sólo me tienes a mi como cuñada

- Eso es cierto, aunque yo también cuento eh

- Por supuesto Mely

- Y pronto habrá muchas sorpresas, me muero por decírselos primos

- Ay Vivian

- Candy debes saber que Patty y yo nos comprometimos

- Y también Anny conmigo

Todos se sientan, y les traen un rico desayuno consistente en huevo, tocino (beicon), pan tostado (tostadas) con mermelada, té, jugo de naranja; después del desayuno, los jóvenes se van a la terraza a platicar y los adultos entran al estudio

CONTINUARÁ

Queridas amigas, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado

¿será cierto que Becky fue sólo a dar un paseo?

Iris, Conny de Grandhester, Yenhy Cordoba, Amy C.L, Edeny, CONEJA, Vere Canedo, Ana,Liz Carter, Cielito Williams, gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a mi historia

Ivonne Salda, KarlaOnt07, Amy C.L, sweetpea81572, Edeny, gracias por ponerla en sus favoritos


End file.
